A Different Beginning
by minties
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway has lived her whole life locked up with Strigoi as a 'blood whore'. How does she escape? And what are the repercussions when she is enrolled in St. Vladmimir's Academy? Rating may change.
1. CH1: Witmoore

**_A/N-_**_So my sister kept saying I should write a Vampire Academy FanFiction. So, eventually I complied. This is the result-_

_I don't know if I will continue it, and if I do when I will continue it. I kind of have no life as it is, -shrugs-, so I may not have the time._

_However most likely slowly, I hope to continue this. :) Because it has got me interested! Probably more so than any of you will be interested. Ahahaa._

_So, for now, the story is un-named, because I don't know what to call it. Please, no suggestions though! I want to come up with a name on my own. Soon enough, though, it will have a name. And it will be fricken' awesome!_

* * *

**Chapter 1- Witmoore**

"It won't hurt," he soothed on my first time, "Just a little ting and you'll be in a heavenly bliss." I wasn't convinced. Not at all. Plus, he didn't care. Why should he? He just wants me to accept, but even if I didn't he'd do it anyway.

But I'd let him, I wanted him to... in the end. As scared as I was, I'd let him.

Okay, sue me, I'm a blood whore. But it's not like I had any choice in the matter. I knew what it meant and I knew it was socially unacceptable. But that was outside. Inside these walls, everyone was bitten and everyone loved it. Nobody had a choice, but nobody cared either. Blood was blood, and everyone wanted to give it to their Strigoi. Even if they didn't, they couldn't argue about it, or they'd be dead that day.

There were humans and Dhampir's alike is this community, few unfortunate Moroi too. The Moroi never lasted long though. Strigoi ran the place, but they weren't nice. Humans and Dhampir's were 'possessions'. Despite the large number of Strigoi, and even more possessions, they all somehow knew who belonged to whom.

I'm a Dhampir, and I've lived here practically my entire life. That's the way it was for most of us. There were few brought here by a Strigoi, and that's how we learnt about what it was like outside. How we learnt things we would otherwise be oblivious to, such as guardians and the fact we are all 'blood whores'.

The first time I heard that term, I was fifteen. I had yet to be bitten yet, and I couldn't wait for my next birthday.

She came in dragged by Rigar, a Strigoi I had known since I was young. He wasn't nice, but he certainly wasn't the worst. By far. I had the worst.

She had ginger-brown hair, long and wavy, which would have hurt all the more. It's why I had learnt to keep my hair short. She was thrashing about, kicking and screaming, cursing constantly.

I could tell she was a guardian. Her killer attitude was definitely a strong indicator, backed up by the sense of Dhampir on her. But I also saw those marks on her neck. I couldn't remember what they were called, but I recalled Jacquie, a Moroi, explaining to me and my friends about them once when I was ten, before she was starved.

The guardian, she was scared. I knew the indicators, even in people who had learnt to hide it. Rigar left her alone with us for a while; doing something of sorts before he'd come back to feed, kill, or turn her.

The room, it was schooling. Well, schooling as far as it could be concerned where we were. I was in the room with many my age, some where my friends. There were some a couple of years younger, and lots older – already being fed from.

She scanned the room, standing fight-ready, waiting for someone to attack. No one did though. Some looked at her, calmly, considering they were waiting to see if she'd harm anyone. Others continued what they were doing, barely taking a second glance at the woman.

Eventually – after what I presumed was figuring that no one proved immediate threat – she let out a low, dark laugh. "This is crazy!" she exclaimed, "You're all blood whores," she pointed an excusing finger at the older groups in the room, and then waved a hand across the whole room, "or soon to be one."

Rigar returned, grabbed the woman by the nape of the neck, and left. I then turned to Florence and she told me what it meant. The next time I saw the guardian she was a Strigoi.

Florence was my best friend. Or, so I considered her so. She was four years older than me, also a Dhampir, and had once been outside. She too had been here since before she could remember, but one time, she got out.

She was seventeen at the time, and had already been chosen as one of four of Klide's 'meals'. She'd told me all about the highs, how it was better than anything and she couldn't wait for me to experience it.

I don't know how she got out, she wouldn't tell me. But somehow Klide was able to find her four months later and dragged her back. She told me all about the outside world, crying into my shoulder. From then on, she didn't long for the bites.

She had to pretend to though, I made her promise to. I didn't want her to leave me. I needed her. She had to be there to remind me what the outside world was like. I had to know. Eventually, I would get out. With Florence, we would get out together. She was a Dhampir too. We would get out and find the Academy she told me about. She never got to go there, but someone told her about the place.

It was exactly what we needed.

"Marie, I'm hungry," Witmoore announced to the schooling room. I sighed, but didn't protest. I was weak; he had fed from me yesterday. I couldn't say no though. Witmoore was by far the worst Strigoi I had ever met, other than Qarleen. I'd only ever seen her once, but I could only pray for the poor souls that she had.

He led me back to his room, and we began the ritual. I grabbed juice, placed it on the bedside table, and sat, arms-crossed, against the headboard. "Please, Marie, don't be so snappy."

"Sorry, I'm just feeling quite weak. You drank from me yesterday..." I whispered.

"Oh, Marie," he purred in his French accent, "I do just want a little. I'm not too hungry, quite full actually. I fed only an hour ago, you see. I just want a treat, okay?" Witmoore always appeared nice, spoke as if he was a friendly salesclerk. But he wasn't really. I could understand what he was really saying. _"Oh, shut it, you piece of trash. Give me your neck, and stop complaining."_

I nodded, and held my shoulder length hair away from my neck. He crawled onto the bed and grabbed a fistful of my hair, shoving my hand away. I reminded myself to cut my hair again.

He forced me down onto to the bed so I was lying on my side. He didn't pause to pierce my skin with his teeth. I winced, instinctively pushing him away as the pain enveloped my body. He didn't pay attention to it though, for three reasons. One, he was far too gone with the taste of my blood flooding his senses. Two, he was far too strong, he probably barely felt it. And three, he knew I was moments away from giving into the bite.

Of course, he was right. A moment later, I succumbed to the thrill. The endorphins from his saliva coursed through my veins, and I became inevitably high from his bite. I would think back to these moments, and I hated them. I felt weak and useless. Like I couldn't fight the bite. I felt the same as Florence, as I wanted the outside more than anything. I didn't want to be coped up here dealing with this every day.

Outside... how I longed for it. Longed to be rid of these walls around me and the Strigoi biting my neck. I wanted to be free. Beyond these walls, it was green... not grey and lifeless. Sometimes when I sat outside, lying on the dirt and looking up at the sky, I would see a bird. It would flap its wings, land on the tip of the high fence surrounding me, and it would chirp. A loud and musical sound to my ears.

Once, just once, a little brown bird came down to the ground. His little head jerked from side to side, until he laid his eyes on me. I held out my hand, just longing for him to come closer. But instead, he flapped his wings and was off. Animals, of course, don't seem to like Dhampir's.

I barely felt the teeth slide out of my skin, I was too far gone. "Thank you, Marie," I faintly recalled Witmoore saying, voice thick with his French accent. It sounded far in the distance, as well as footsteps and the slam of the door. I feel into unconsciousness soon after. Forgetting all about the juice on the nightstand.

I felt beyond weak when Witmoore woke me the next day. "Marie, you need to go to school. Up," he demanded.

I could barely move, my head pounded and I felt nauseous.

"Marie!"

"Shuuush, please, Papa. I'm so very tired."

He turned his 'sweet' façade back on. "Marie, Marie. Please, my dear," he whispered, lying down and stroking my hair, "I must use the room to feed. If you don't leave, where will I go?" Or, what I really heard was, _"You get your big ass out of my bed, or I'll have to personally drag you out by the feet."_

I attempted to stand, but my legs wouldn't allow it. "Oh, I'm so weak," I cried from the ground, "Oh, please, let me sleep."

He pulled me up forcefully by the arm and slapped me across the face, making my head pound harder. I rubbed my cheek as he continued to hold me up, "I do so much for you," he spat, "and what do I get in return? This," then he actually spat. Drops ran down my forehead.

"Ungrateful child," he screamed, after throwing me out the door. I saw Georgia, one of Witmoore's humans, be summoned inside.

I whipped the saliva from my head before attempting to stand again. But my legs wouldn't even let me kneel; my arms wouldn't even drag me. I was stuck. There was nothing I could do, so I rested my head on the inside of my elbow and was quickly drawn into sleep once more.

When I woke, I was still weak. I lifted my head to find myself lying down, still on the cold hard floor outside Witmoore's room.

Then, all of a sudden, I could stand. My feet no longer gave way, and all my pain subsided. I heard no noise from inside the room... in fact, I heard no noise anywhere. Except for a loud metallic grind from behind me.

I turned slowly, and there was a large fan-like object drawing near me. It took up the whole room, ceiling to floor, wall to wall. It ate everything up, tearing things into shreds behind it.

Of course, logically, I began to run. I tore through the building, yelling at everyone to get out. But no one was around.

Everyone must have left, already aware of the monstrous fan. Why did they leave me, though? I began to cry. Why didn't Florence come to get me? I was glad – she probably had gotten out and was safe. That's what I would have preferred her to do. But, she still left me. All alone, by myself, to be torn to shreds.

Then it came to me. No one was here! There were no Strigoi to keep me from running out the front door. I could leave! I would see the outside world! The tears halted, and I ran faster, begging my legs to carry me further and further and out of this hell-hole.

Finally, I was out. I kept running though, just to get further away from house. The dust flew from beneath my bare feet, covering my surroundings in a cloud of mist.

Then it all disappeared. My surroundings dissolved from the outside, outside of the plain brick walls, and I was back inside. Right back in front of Witmoore's room.

"No!" I screamed, before I decided to run again. I turned to face the direction, when a man appeared before me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" he questioned.

I choked, no; I had to get out of here. There was still no one around; this stupid Moroi wasn't going to stop me. But I couldn't move, my feet were glued to the floor.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" he repeated.

"Let me go!" I cried, "I have to get out, don't you understand?"

He took a few steps towards me, "Of course I do. But you have to listen to me so we can get you out, okay?"

"What do you mean? You are preventing me from leaving! Let me go!"

"Rosemarie, please, we may not have much time. Listen to me," he said, coming right up and gripping my shoulders. "Listen to me, tell me – where are you?"

"You make no sense! You're here too! Let me go!"

"I don't have time to explain, just tell me," he said, looking me straight in the eyes. I stared back into those emerald green eyes, melting beneath them. I knew about compulsion, and I knew it didn't really work on Dhampir's, we are immune. But I wasn't under compulsion; I was simply calmed by his... concern? "Where are you?"

"Outside Witmoore's room." I replied, pointing at the bedroom door behind me.

"No, no. Where _are_ you? What... oh, I don't know..." he put his hands on his temple, "what... Oh, well, start with," he flailed his hand in front of me, "what state are you in?"

"State?" I questioned. I didn't know... "I know we are in America... I think..."

"Great, that's just great. How are we suppose to find you if you don't even know where you are yourself?"

"Who are 'we'? Who wants to find me?"

He shook his head. "I'll explain some other time. You need to lead me out of here. Come on, lead me out. I need to see if I notice where you are, okay?"

I didn't understand, "You're here too... You managed to find your way here, you have to know where you, we, are... right?"

"I don't have time to explain! Just lead me out of this..." he looked around, deciding what word he should put on the building, "...house. I need to figure out where you are!"

I reluctantly complied, still confused about what the strange Moroi was going on about. We reached the front yard, and he looked at the building. It was stories high, plain grey cement for walls, both inside and out, roof and floor. The lifeless place I'd been brought up in.

"This isn't familiar... Come on Rosemarie, show me around," he requested, beckoning me further from the house.

We didn't get far though. The distance started to fade, and there was nowhere else to walk.

He turned to me, shock planted on his face, "Don't you know what it looks like out here? You're not showing me..."

"What do you mean? I've never left the house," I replied, nonchalantly. It was no big deal, right? No one but the Strigoi ever left. That's how it was. My dream to live outside was a fantasy, something beyond what I should wish for. But no... his face was still shocked, apologetic even.

"I'm so sorry..."

"What for?"

"We should have got you out earlier... we should have known. I mean, your mother... she didn't know. We didn't know she was bringing you to us... but we should have figured it out earlier..."

"Who's we? What are you talking about?"

He shook his head, and he started to fade. "What-"

"No, no! Rosemarie! No!" I started to float away as he continued to dissolve. "Rosemarie! You need to tell me, is Vasilisa Dragomir with you? Rosemarie!"

"Lissa?"

"Lissa! Yes, Lissa Dragomir!"

I nodded my head slightly, before I was pulled back into reality.

I didn't realise it was a dream until I was brought back. I should have probably picked up on the fact that things dissolved before my eyes, and that I was suddenly in one place and then the next... But I never really dreamed. Or didn't remember them anyway. This dream, it was so vivid. But I didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"Rosemarie? Rosemarie, are you okay?" The blonde girl shook me. It was Lissa, the girl that the Moroi in my dream asked me about. Vasilisa Dragomir...

I didn't really like Lissa. It's not that I hated her, but there were a few things that I didn't particularly like.

The first and foremost, she did something to me... She was dragged here by Qarleen, by far the nastiest Strigoi I had met here, about two months ago. The first time we met, well... it wasn't under the best of circumstances. It was similar to the one I was in that moment. Witmoore had drunk from me to the point I couldn't stand, but I was in a lot worst a state.

He had dumped me in the kitchen, ordering some of the other's there to get some food in me. I couldn't control any of my limbs, and slumped out of the chair Witmoore had placed me in. Lissa was there.

She was all worried for me. Could tell I was on the brink of death. Eventually, I think I did die... She did something to me though. She had dragged me from the kitchen into the big dining room that we never touched. Normally there were Strigoi in there, feeding or arguing, sometimes fighting. But there was no one there that day.

I don't remember what happened. Like I said – I think I died, so I wasn't conscious to remember. When I came to, Lissa was standing over me, white light eliminating from her fingers. Air forced its way into my lungs, and I could feel life again.

Something was formed between us that day. Suddenly, Witmoore found my blood irresistible. Drank from me all the more, even though he had another one or two new meals. On the other end, nobody would drink Lissa's blood. Something was wrong with it. Qarleen was aggravated. One point I heard her scream into another Strigoi's face, something about 'a special one' but her being 'useless'.

They knew something was with Lissa though. They wouldn't let her starve, but they wouldn't feed from her either. Normally Moroi were kept for a couple of days; Strigoi feeding from them and not letting them feed, until they died. But Lissa had special privileges. They wanted to keep her around, she was 'valuable'. There was an agreement – some not entirely happy, but it was Qarleen's request so it was passed – and she was allowed to feed from any human or Dhampir who it wouldn't kill in the process.

Lissa didn't like it, but she claimed she had to keep strong. For whatever reason that was.

Not only was our blood changed, but there was some bond formed between us. I never told her about it though. But I could hear her thoughts all the time, trying hard to block them out. Other times, I was pulled into her _body_. I was able to see out of her eyes, feel what she felt. It often happened when she was scared or angry... any powerful emotion.

"Rosemarie, are you okay?" she asked again, after a few moments of my silence.

"No," I said, after a non-humorous chuckle, "but I'll be fine."

"Let me help you up," she insisted, grabbing me by the elbow.

"I can't stand," I told her, but not trying to evoke emotion from her. It was a fact. "I'll be fine soon. You can leave."

"Please, Rosemarie, let me help you."

I knew what she meant. She wanted to work that voo-doo. Heal me again. "No," I told her sternly, "leave me be."

I could feel she was genuinely concerned, wanted to help me. "You're not in good shape. I can really help you."

I had to give in. Feeling what she felt made it impossible to say no. I sighed in aggravation, "Fine."

She turned me around so I was lying on my back. She seemed to observe me for a moment, before she hovered her hands over my abdomen. A small glow of that white light swirled around her hands. Quickly I felt the pain ease. Lissa pulled back, panting.

"Thanks..." I said uncertainly.

She smiled, "No problem."

"Seems like a problem." Honestly, she looked like she'd just run a marathon.

"I'm okay. I just need to catch my breath. As long as it worked – you better?"

I sat up and stretched my legs. "Definitely."

"Good," she smiled again, inhaling deep.

I suddenly felt bad. She did seem exhausted. I figured I should do something, "Let me walk you back to your room. It's on my way, after all."

"Sure," she said, smiling again. While I wrapped her arm around my shoulders I heard her thinking through the bond. She believed this was my way of being nice – not straight out. I was scarred, of course. I wasn't truly capable of obvious kindness. I mentally rolled my eyes. _Whatever_.

We walked back to the rooms. They were all downstairs, in the basement. I found it a bit difficult to help Lissa down the stairs, but we managed.

The space wasn't very big down here. There were many rooms scattered around the sides, generally with around ten beds jammed into one. There were two bathrooms, with separate rooms for toilets beside each. The rest of the floor consisted of one big room. A kitchen, tables and chairs, and a 'living area' – if it could be called that – surrounded the open area.

I lead Lissa to her room and helped her lay down. She almost fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. So, I was nice – considering it was to her – and took of her shoes and socks before tucking her under the covers.

"Thank you," she murmured, already half unconscious.

"Sure. Go to sleep," I ordered.

I headed to my room, but I wasn't tired at all. I saw Florence – who shared the same room along with six other people who I either didn't know or didn't like – already tucked into bed reading a book.

I went and sat on the edge of her bed, "What-cha reading?"

She held up a finger, ordering me to wait a moment. A second later she closed the book in between a finger and looked up at me, smiling. "Molly Moon."

"What?" I laughed, looking at the blue silvery cover she held between her hands. It had an odd dog on it and looks like a children's book.

She soon confirmed my suspicions, "It's a book I loved as a kid. I found it among some of my Mum's old boxes. I _had_ to read it again."

My smile turned sad. Florence's mum, Abigail, had died when Florence was ten. Florence was born here, Abigail having her not long after a Strigoi brought her, pregnant, into the house.

Abigail had been like a mother to me too, in the few years I knew her. I was only six when she passed, but she always treated me similarly to how she treated Florence. Of course, I knew the difference though – Florence was her child. Not that I cared. She was so kind to me, and I never got to thank her for being the wonderful person she was.

She was killed by Qarleen suddenly one day, who 'simply' took too much blood.

"Sorry," Florence broke me from my trance, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't be silly," I said, sadness however evident in my voice, "If anything it should be me saying sorry."

Florence rolled her eyes. Of course, she wasn't really 'over it' – if those words could be deemed appropriate. But she had recovered from the worst of it all, and now her way of coping was to put it behind her. She mentioned her mother in the calmest of ways, half pretending she was still alive but on a holiday or something.

I didn't like it, but if it was her way of dealing, I was more than happy to let her.

I put the conversation behind me, "So, got any magnificent books for me?"

"Of course!" she chimed. She reached under her bed for her large purple-gold box she kept, mostly, her books, among other precious treasures. "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe," she announced.

I laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! It's one of my favourites, as a kid and now. Get your nose into it and leave me to my Moon," she requested.

I chuckled, "Fine," and snatched the book from her. Settling into my bed I began the novel, immediately grateful at every word I read. It took me away from this awful place. I was somewhere better, nicer, more enchanting.

A place where my troubles were anything but real.

I hadn't even felt myself put the book down, and I was once again pulled into a dream with that odd Moroi man.

* * *

**_A/N-_**_ So I've created my own little twist. :) Some stuff, such as the change in both Rose's and Lissa's blood is something that just fit into the story. :)_

_Now, I know, I know - Rose is fairly OOC. But it's just the stuff she's been through her whole life. She is a different person. Soon enough though, she will change into the Rose we all know and love._

_Oh, another thing to note, this is a DIMITRI and Rose story. He has just yet to come in, and Adrian's (yes, he is Rose's mysterious Moroi man) dreams work perfectly with the lead-up to this happening. :D_

_So, I already know what's going to happen in the next few chapters (if they happen, and I hope they do!). But I would love to know what you think is going to happen! Although, I don't know if anyone can guess. ;D_

_Oh, but most importantly, do you like the story anyway? I do! ^_^ I actually think I might put JGMOR and Night (which is practically already on one) in hiatus. As much as some will hate - don't kill me guys!_

_So, if you've read it, then review it! It makes me so darn happy. :D_


	2. CH2: Don't Move

_**A/N- **__YOU GUYS! :'D_

_Seriously, this is more than I EVER expected! THIRTEEN REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! :O AND A FIRST CHAPTER! I think there's something in my eye. -sniff-_

_Naww, you guys seriously outdid yourselves though! I looked back about an hour after posting and already had five reviews! I think I got a total of over forty emails consisting of reviews, alerts and favourites! I was jumping around all day!_

_Now, I want you all to realise, updates are going to be rare. :( As much as I don't want them to be! But I'm in my last year of high school, and it's going to take over my life. But I will do my best!_

_Sorry for all the exclamation marks. I'm just so crazy happy! Anyway, enough from my crazy self; enjoy the chapter._

_Oh lastly, I LUFF YOU ALL! -giggles-_

_Seriously now, READ-_

_

* * *

_Previously-

I hadn't even felt myself put the book down, and I was once again pulled into a dream with that odd Moroi man.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – "Don't move"**

It was an odd dream too. I had no idea where I was. I didn't see the Moroi at first. All I saw was a vast green land. Luscious, beautiful green grass covered every area of ground that didn't already have a patch of flowers or a graceful branching tree. The distance didn't end either. It continued with the green, either flat or hilly. The sun was shining, I heard birds singing, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

I was barefoot, with a long flowing white dress on. The mixture of the warm sun on my skin and the grass between my toes... I was in a heaven all of my own. I lifted my arms – letting the white flowing sleeves dangle over them – tilted my head to the sky, closed my eyes, and let the sun sink in.

"Rosemarie..." he whispered from behind me.

I spun around, bringing my arms into my chest, and planted the biggest, silliest grin on my face.

He smiled back. I figured there was no other response to the crazy-looking girl that stood before him.

"It's wonderful!" I giggled, twirling around with my arms outspread.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, unmoving, watching me glow. "You did create it, after all."

I stop spinning and looked at him, confusion adding to my mood, but not affecting it. Still with a smile, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You created it. This is your fantasy – the place that you want to be the most in all the world. I merely tapped into it."

I didn't understand what he was going on about. But I didn't really care. I gave him one short tilt of the head, before I giggled again and went sprinting along the plain.

I flew my arms out to the side, and ran around like an aeroplane. I skipped and sung, twirled and laughed. I rolled around, probably dirtying the pretty dress – which didn't, however, faze me one bit. Once I had tired myself out, I plopped down onto a bed of roses, still beaming.

He came and lay down beside me. "You're wonderful," he said quietly after I had calmed from my giggles. But he didn't say it like it was exactly a good thing... it was as though he said, 'you're wonderfully odd' or 'wonderfully unique'. But I couldn't gather whether he meant it in a good or a bad way. "This isn't really what I normally receive."

I became suddenly solemn. "What exactly _do_ you do? Create dreams or something?"

He chuckled momentarily, followed by a sigh, "Almost, actually. I walk dreams, creating them. However, I don't always have to create them. I can let the dreamer decided completely, or I can... I suppose the word could be – 'request' things from them. Make their dream something that I couldn't know about, something of theirs, but I choose it. Then I control things within it, however.

For example, when I came to your dream earlier, I made it to be where you were in waking world, but with no one around. You woke in pain, so I took that pain away. Then, however, you weren't moving. So I created that f-"

"Oh my God! You made that fan! Why would you do that?"

"I had to. I didn't know how long you would be sleeping for, and I had to find out where you were before you woke," he said quickly, not being able to explain himself fast enough. "But that didn't get us anywhere..." he sighed.

"Why do you want to find me?"

"It's a story for another day. Soon though. When we get you out, I promise I'll tell you everything. But we don't have a lot of time."

I rolled my eyes. "You keep saying that," I spat, "Why don't you just take me back to the fan, why waste time here? I don't want to be here. I don't want _you_ to be here."

"Rosemarie, please. I need to get you and the Princess out."

"Princess?"

"Vasilisa... Lissa... Lissa Dra-"

"What... princess? No, she..."

"She's a princess, Rosemarie. She didn't tell you? Anyway, she's been missing for two months, and she is the last in her royal family line. To know she is still alive, it is – oh – it's beyond words. You can help us get to her."

"No... No... Why don't you walk her dreams?"

"I've tried. Don't you know I've tried? There's something blocking me from getting to her. We think it may have something to do with the Spirit... but we can't know."

"Walk my friend, Florence's, dream. She's been out. She could help you..."

"I wish I could. But I have to have known them somehow."

"But you don't know me?"

He smiled. "There's a kink in the whole thing that you've helped me learn. There must be some link in mothers and their children. My only connection to you is that I've met your mother. So, it must have something to do with blood... or something."

I stood up and paused, gapping down at him. It kept re-running in my head... over and over again. _I've met your mother, I've met your mother, I've met your mother, I've met your-_

"Rosemarie?"

I pointed an excusing finger down at him. "You've met my mother..." I said slowly, almost chocking.

"I have," he said excitingly, like he was glad he could give me something so great. The knowledge of my mother... I never really knew how much I really wanted to know about her, until now. "Her name is Janine Hathaway. She is one of the most renowned guardians on this side of the world. Anyone would kill to have her as their guardian. She's kick-ass."

I could barely process that little amount of information he gave me. "Guardian... she's a guardian?" I said slowly, unsurely.

"Yes. She's dying to meet you."

A sudden rush of anger enveloped me. I began screaming and flailing my arms in the still-sitting man's face. "What do you mean she's dying to meet me? She fucking gave birth to me seventeen fucking years ago, and she wants to get to know me now? Why didn't she want to know me... say, before she left me in a house full of fucking _Strigoi_?"

He stood up and waved his hands in a calming, however retreating, manner. "Calm down, there's a lot I need to explain still. But we keep wasting time. Someone could wake you any minute now. We have to figure out where you are _now_, okay? Please."

He made a very good point, but the swarming rage wouldn't let me see it. "No. I want out of here more than anything. But if it means I have to see _her_, then I don't want it!"

He began screaming too, "No, no, no, no! Okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to see her at all! Okay? I promise! But we need your help. Even if you don't want to come with us, we need _you_ to save the Princess."

_Ouch_. I knew he didn't mean it that way, but I could only feel a pang of jealousy that people wanted to save her so much. Yet I had been here my entire life, and no one wanted to rescue me. Tears welled up in the back of my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I didn't even let my face show the sadness. "Fine. What can I do to save the all-mighty highness?" I said with an exaggerated bow.

"Don't be like tha-"

"Shut up, before I change my mind."

He pulled me out of my heaven, and back outside Witmoore's room. I was back in the clothes I was in during my – our? – last dream. This was also the same as the clothing I'd went to sleep in.

"Is there _anything_ you can tell me about this place that could assist me in locating it?" he asked.

"No..." I thought carefully, "Wait, the mail! I mean, they never bring the mail in or anything like that, but I know it's still delivered. It should have an address or something on it, shouldn't it?"

He smiled sadly, "Yeah it would. But unfortunately that won't work. This is still your dream after all. You can only manifest things that you know or have at least seen once before. You may have forgotten something, say a certain book on a bookshelf, but if you have at least read it once, you can technically pick up that book and read it again. Even if you don't remember a single word it says."

"I've never read the address, so I wouldn't know it..." I realised gravely.

There was a small silence, before, "So you've _never_ seen anything from outside the house? Say, the mail-_man_ or something?"

"Of course I have. I often look out the window as he comes... Why?"

"When does he come?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Once a month... every second Tuesday of each month, I think? He was here Tuesday before the last."

"Seeing as he doesn't come much, you must be in a pretty deserted place, right? Okay, I'm going to create what happened that Tuesday, okay?"

I nodded, "But-" I began, wanting to know what I'd experience, but he had already pulled me into the day.

I was sitting in front of the window on the second story. I was waiting for school to begin, and looked outside, waiting for something interesting to happen. Nothing ever did. Except for the occasional Strigoi dragging an unwilling victim inside. I'd forgotten that today was mail-day. It wasn't a highly entertaining sight, but I got a little laugh at it.

He was dressed in the classic white button-down, dark-blue slacks and black, shiny, polished shoes. He drove here every month, without fail. And every single time he'd see the same overflowing mail box. The entertainment came from watching him sigh, prepare himself – pulling his slacks up and securing his mail bag, then attempting to place the new mail _somewhere_ without any falling.

He rarely succeeded, and that was the amusement. He would try for about five minutes to put them all back, but eventually would give up and leave.

After I saw the same ritual play out before my eyes, I was pulled out of the memory and back to outside Witmoore's room. "Yes, yes! That's it!" he squealed from – once again – behind me.

"What?" I asked, startled, as I turned around. "You weren't even there...?"

"I had to stay hidden as not to interrupt your memory. I saw as much detail as you did, but seeing as I have better vision then you," he said proudly, "I was able to see the van more clearly. I saw the registration plates! That means I can look into who the mail-man is, and in the process find the houses he delivers too, and then find you!" he beamed, throwing his arms around me.

I didn't respond to the hug though, "Then what are you doing? Go!" I said, slapping him on the back.

"Right, right! Of course!" He put his hands on my shoulders, and looking my straight in the eyes, promised, "I'm going to get you out of here. Be expecting us!"

He placed a kiss on my forehead before I was pulled into the black abyss of a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up, wake up!" I was pulled out of my deep slumber by the all too familiar voice of my best friend. "We need to get out of here! Wake up!" Florence whispered urgently whilst she shook me.

"What?" I muttered, "I'm up, I'm up."

"Now _get up_!" she demanded.

I opened my eyes to find our deserted and chaotic room. Bedding from all the beds had been tossed about aimlessly, the windows were open, and there was broken lamp shades scattered across the middle of the room.

"What's happening?" I whispered, worry evident in my voice.

"An attack," she answered hastily, "I think guardians... either way, definitely dhampirs. Half the Strigoi have ran with some of us, others are fighting. There's a lot more guardians, but I think the fight is pretty evenly matched... C'mon, this is our time to escape!" she held her hand out to me.

I reached for it, before I flung my own to my head. Suddenly I felt a strong, overbearing wave of fright and pain. "Lissa..." I whispered, clutching my forehead.

"What?" Florence cried, placing a soothing hand on my cheek.

I had never told anyone about the bond that was formed between Lissa and me when she had brought me back to life. I hadn't even told anyone that she _did_ bring me back to life. Not even Florence, my best friend. And certainly not Lissa. But whether I liked her or not, the pain only gave me one option-

_Save Lissa_.

"Save Lissa," I repeated out-loud.

"What? No, listen to me, we have to get out. This is our chance! It could be our only chance!" anxiety laced her voice.

I turned to Florence. I couldn't do this to her. She was right – it was the chance we had been waiting for. Together; we could get out. But somewhere the logical part of my brain – the part that must have been affected by this shared pain of Lissa's – wasn't listening.

"But I have to help her. Flor, I have to." With that I ran out of the room, leaving my best friend behind.

Once out of the empty basement, I sneaked around the first story. There were few small fights occurring, but the fighters were too engrossed that they didn't notice me tiptoe by.

I could feel Lissa. I didn't know exactly where she was, but I could _feel_ where she was. I could feel with each step whether I was going the right or wrong way. I neared the stairs going to the next story, but I passed them. She wasn't upstairs. I continued walking, until I was in the kitchen... near the dining room. The place Lissa had brought me back to life.

I peeked around the corner through the door from the kitchen. Lissa was in there. She was crouched in the corner, hugging her knees, with her head bleeding. _That's why the pain came from my head_, I realised. Taking further notice of the room, I found a male dhampir – a guardian – and Qarleen facing off. "He's going to die," I whispered quietly to myself.

"What are you doing?" I heard a sneer from behind me.

I whipped myself around and went to bolt, but he had me by the shoulders before I'd even taken a step. I looked up at a tall – probably six-six or six-seven – shoulder-length brown haired dhampir.

He narrowed his brown eyes at me a moment, before forcing me behind himself to look inside the dining room. "The Princess..." he whispered. He turned back to me, "Get out," he ordered.

"No," I barked back, confidently, "I have to save her." This was definitely not me speaking the words.

"Get out," he spat. Looking down at my dishevelled clothes, he continued, "You are of no use to her."

"Like hell I'm not!" and went to push past him.

But he prevented me with a strong hand on my stomach, "Listen to me," he whispered to me, the warmth tickling my ear, "you are more help to her alive."

A shiver sent itself down my spine, before I screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

His other hand wrapped around my back and he flung me away from the door. I dropped to the ground, gripping my leg. Pain pulsated throughout it, but no skin-and-flesh wound was evident as the dhampir lifted my pants leg up.

But I continued to scream, in which he muffled with his big, warm palm. "Shusssh..." he tried to silence me, while a grunting sound continued beneath his hand. Once I had manage to stop, he removed his hand, and we both shot our heads to the door, where we heard similar screams.

"Lissa..." I whispered.

He stood up, facing the door. "Don't move," he ordered, stalking towards it and peering in.

Another wave of pain hit the same spot on my leg. I attempted to stifle my next scream myself with my own hand. But it was still loud, and the tears couldn't be held back. "Lissa..." I cried again, after I gained control of my voice.

He came and crouched by me again, "Don't move," he repeated, "and try your best to be quiet, okay?"

"Lissa..." I sobbed, looking up at him through my clouded eyes as he tied his hair up.

"I know; I'm going to help her. Stay here, and don't make a sound." With that he got up and headed through the door.

Another beating was taken to Lissa's leg again, but this time I couldn't take the pain. I blacked out.

* * *

**_A/N-_**_So, my pretties - what do you think?_

_If you read it, review it. It makes this certain chicken so crazy chripy! (I don't know... I'm weird... -shifty eyes-)_


	3. CH3: Class Schedule

Previously-

Another beating was taken to Lissa's leg again, but this time I couldn't take the pain. I blacked out.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Class Schedule**

I gained consciousness for a few small intervals during the rest of the event. I opened my eyes for barely a moment to find myself being carried in the arms of the tall dhampir. Another time I found myself on the floor as he fought on the other side of the room, still somewhere in the house. And the last time was probably for a whole minute, with Lissa lying next to me in a car – out cold. I was able to search my surroundings for a moment to find I was in the back of a large van.

The dhampir who I saw fighting Qarleen was driving, and the tall one was sitting in the back with the two of us. I also recognised some more guardians and a bunch of the other humans and dhampirs from back at the Strigoi house. The tall dhampir was repeating a bunch of calming words to the conscious lot, before he realised I had opened my eyes. He started blabbing a string of incoherent words whilst shaking me in an attempt to keep me awake. But I blacked out quickly thereafter – with him still screaming in my face – before I could identify any in the van as Florence.

The next time I woke – and actually woke, without losing consciousness again – I was in a room I quickly identified as a hospital. Typically hospital scenario – lying in a bed, tubes in my arms, plain white, sterilised atmosphere, beeping machine. Not that I'd ever actually been in a hospital before – I'd never walked out of the Strigoi 'mansion' my entire life. But I'd seen movies.

I woke in so much pain. Aggravated, it took all my strength not to rip the tubes from my arms. I tried to stretch my limbs, but it only resurfaced the beating my leg had taken... or thought it had taken. There was obviously no flesh wound on my leg, and without my conscious input doctors would have no idea it was injured... or thought it was injured. Although I knew it wasn't broken, it certainly felt like it was... or something of the kind – considering I had never broken my leg, I didn't know what to go off of. I was sure I needed a cast or something to treat it. Not that I actually had an injury... it was Lissa's... I figured once Lissa's leg had healed, or her pain subsided, mine would to. However in the meantime, was there any way to treat me?

Eventually, I did rip the tubes out. They were just irritating me, and it was one of the few things I could do to ride myself of any negative emotions. I left my leg still for a moment hoping the pain would subside. Once it did, though, I felt the pain in my head. I figured it was there all along, but my leg hurt all the more, so it cancelled it out or something. It was only a minor headache, but irritated me all the more. I picked up the nearest thing – a plastic tray sitting on the table beside me – and threw it straight ahead of me – at the door. I felt momentarily better.

A moment later the door opened. "Oh, good, you're awake," said a monotone voice, taking a glance at the contents on the floor. "My name is Doctor Olendzki, and this is Adrian Ivashkov," she introduced, as the Moroi man from my dreams followed her inside.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he almost squealed, pulling up a chair beside the bed and grabbing my hand. He smelt horrible – cigarettes wafted from his breath. "It didn't – as you probably realised – take us long to find the info we needed to get you out. I had to sit around here waiting though, as they all went and rescued you. I was stressed the entire time."

"Take a hundred and ten steps back there, buddy," I snatched my hand back, "Tell me everything from the beginning, like you promised." I wasn't going to be wasting any time on formalities. I wasn't entirely in the mood.

He glanced back at the doctor. She shook her head. "I'm not allowed," he rolled his eyes at me; "I have to wait until your better. Something about the stress affecting your recovery."

I almost shot out of bed, hissing at my throbbing leg as I spoke... no yelled, "No! You promised – you have to tell me!"

"She won't let me," he whined, flailing his arm in her direction.

I turned to the doctor, "Look, _doc_, I'm fine, okay? Not knowing is going to stress me out more. Now get the fuck out and let him tell me what I need to know," I spat.

"Excuse me!" Olendzki exclaimed, a rise in her voice I didn't expect possible. "Besides, young lady, you are anything but fine."

"If you are so sure of that, why isn't my broken leg plastered? Why don't I have any pain killers? Are you even a real doctor?"

"Rosemarie..." Adrian tried to calm, placing a gentle hand on my arm.

I snatched my arm up, his hand retreating to his body. "Just get out. If you aren't going to help me, just get out!" I spat, directing it to the both of them with my eyes. "Leave!"

Clearly not wanting to deal with my 'craziness' anymore, they both got up to leave.

I heard some murmuring outside, but I ignored it. Who cared if I was sick? I needed information. I needed to know everything. I spent my life in a Strigoi dudgeon; I could handle whatever crap they could fly my way. I could handle anything. Besides, I wasn't even really sick. It was Lissa's pain I had... not that I would let them know that. No one could know.

I was so angry at them all. But should I really be angry? It was Adrian that insured that I had gotten out. Without him I wouldn't be out. Wait... I was out! No longer did those walls and gates hold me in. I no longer had anyone to keep me doing what I wanted to do. "I'm out!" I screamed as loud as I could, before I jumped out of bed and climbed out of the window.

My leg throbbed, but I pushed it to the back of my head. I was out! I couldn't let a minor injury – that wasn't even real – keep me from soaking in that feeling. There was grass outside. It was night, the moon hanging overhead and eliminating everything in a soft white glow. It was also slightly chilly – I could really feel it beneath the tiny hospital gown that covered me – but it just made it all the more amazing. It gave the grass a slight cold, damp layer. It felt... there were no words. When I thought the dream grass was amazing... it was nothing compared to this.

I was out! Finally, we had done it! Florence and...

Wait... where was Florence?

I turned back to the window of my hospital room to see the doctor, Adrian, the tall dhampir from the rescue, and two other unfamiliar faces looking at me through the window.

"Where is Florence?" I asked the group.

They all shot each other grave looks. The dhampir climbed through the window and approached me.

"Where's Florence?" I repeated, knowing I was about to get the answer from him.

"Adrian told us you mentioned her," he began. "We asked Lissa to try to identify her from the ones that we saved."

He spoke in an apologetic tone. He didn't need to say it. The way he said it made it as clear as day. "She didn't get out."

"We can't find her anywhere," he confirmed.

"Okay." I had to deal with this. I couldn't think the worse, after all. There was every possibility she could still be alive. If I thought the worse, I wouldn't be able to function. After all, it was my fault she didn't get out. No... no. It was Lissa's fault. If she wasn't hurt, then I wouldn't have had to go help her. No, even more than that – if she had never formed that stupid bond, then I would have never felt her pain in the first place. That was the blame.

I shivered involuntarily. "Let's get you inside," he suggested, putting his arms around my shoulders. As he came closer, a whiff of his scent swarmed me. It was delicious. I welt weak for a moment, and my already unstable leg gave way. "Ohh-woops," he muttered, catching me before I touched the ground. He lifted me up into his arms, "Here we go."

He climbed through the window with me in his arms successfully. He ushered the rest out of the room once he put me in the bed.

"Bye, little dhampir," Adrian said, the last one to leave, and shut the door behind him.

"I don't think I like him," I told the dhampir as he pulled a chair up beside me. "Doesn't help that he smells."

He let out a seconds worth of laughter, "Yeah, Adrian's a Spirit user. Drowns the psycho-crap with cigarettes and alcohol."

"Spirit? He mentioned that before. What is Spirit?"

"It's the fifth element. Earth, fire, water, air, and then there's Spirit. Not very well known, only resurfaced recently when Adrian and Princess Dragomir were found to possess it."

"Lissa? She uses Spirit?"

He nodded.

"What does that mean exactly? I know she heals people, but-"

"Wait, what? She's healed you before?"

I nodded, "Yeah. The first time, I think I actually died before she brought me back." _Woah! Hold up! Did I just tell him that?_

His brows furrowed and he looked down.

"What?"

"She hasn't done any healing to anything more than a plant... well, other than the crow. But that was her first time. She isn't supposed to do any more... she physically can't. It drains too much of her energy. She practically passes out."

There was a knock on the door. "Dimitri?"

"I'm in here," he called. _Dimitri_ – that suited him.

A platinum blonde came in. It was Lissa. She was in a wheelchair, pushed by Adrian. He must have smoked recently; the smell of cigarettes followed him.

Dimitri spoke up once the two were completely inside, "Lissa... what were you doing healing people in that place? You can't..." he said, worryingly.

She sighed, looking utterly guilty beneath his gaze, "I'm sorry, Dimitri. But it was only her. I didn't heal anyone else, promise."

"Why only Ro-"

"Will you please get out?" I snapped, relatively loudly and un-expectantly, covering my face with my hands. I moved my hand away to find them all looking at me slightly shocked, and probably wondering who I was referring to. "Adrian!" I exclaimed, "Adrian, all I can smell is the freaking smokes fuming off you and it's giving me a migraine!"

"Adrian..." Lissa whispered, "Please?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine," and left.

"Why is he so irritating? I mean, I'm glad he helped get us out. But man, could he be a bigger pain?"

Lissa looked at me sadly, "He's okay once you get to know him. He has to deal with the darkness someway though, doesn't he?"

"Darkness? What are you talking about?" So many riddles with these people.

"From using Spirit. Adrian used up a lot when he walked your dreams. I mean, he usually needs a lot of alcohol and stuff to deal with it. But it really took a lot out of him when he helped us, so he needs more. It's his way of getting rid of the darkness – the, I suppose you could use the word, evil that seeps through from using it. Mood swings and stuff, but more severe."

"Well how do you deal? When you kept healing me?"

"How much healing did you do, Lissa?" Dimitri interjected before she could answer me.

"I told you – not a lot!" she defended herself, "And only for Rosemarie. Anyway, ever since the first time I healed her, it didn't take as much out of me."

"Took a lot out of you last night." I mentioned, remembering having to drag her downstairs.

"Last night?" Dimitri asked, "You mean the night before we rescued you?"

"Yeah... last night?"

"No, it was the night before. You were out for a good twenty-four hours, give or take." He paused, "Lissa! You should not have been healing so much!"

"Dimitri! She was weak! I had to do something! She couldn't even stand!"

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" I insisted.

They both looked at me, humour planted on their expressions. "Yeah, right," Dimitri joked, before turning back to Lissa, "You need to be more careful. You could have gotten yourself hurt."

"Dimitri..."

"Lissa! I'm not kidding!"

"Well it doesn't even matter anymore! Besides, we aren't there anymore. We are safely here in the courts and the Academy when we're better. So she won't be getting hurt anymore."

"The Academy?"

"St. Vladimir's Academy. You'll be enrolling when you have recovered," Dimitri informed me.

A couple of weeks later, that's exactly what we were doing. Although I was deemed better shortly after, I was still stuck in the hospital room – which I learnt was at the 'Royal Courts'. Whatever that meant. I basically woke up one morning, was thrown my washed, however, still tattered clothing from the incident, and told we were to leave on a plane in an hour.

Lissa was on crutches with a practically healed leg, but even if it wasn't – I stopped feeling the pain a week after the incident. It took a bit of mental effort, but I got a barrier up. It wasn't strong enough to keep any other feelings away, though. Blocking out her pain was hard enough. But at least I could now function properly without someone else's injury holding me back. It was all a miracle that I was so quickly healed! Hell, they didn't even bother to find the source of the pain in my leg. Well... they did. But finding nothing they dropped if as sympathy for my friend. Technically, they were pretty close. Scratching the friend part.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" The headmistress, Kirovia, confirmed.

"Yes," I replied. Lissa and I sat on chairs in front of her desk, with Dimitri standing along the wall with the rest of the guardians in the room.

"And you want to enrol here?"

"Yes."

"Yes, ma'am," she corrected.

I simply nodded in response.

"So you have no experience what's-so-ever in combat?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You do?"

"No. I meant 'yes' as in you are right. I've had none."

She pushed the glasses further up the bridge of her nose, "Right. Well, in this case, Miss Hathaway, you are going to be well behind the rest of the novices your age. I can only advise you sit in a few years below."

"Headmistress, if I may?" I turned to see Dimitri step forward. I looked back at the headmistress, and she nodded her head once in approval for him to continue. "I believe Rosemarie has great potential. I suggest extra combat classes in her spare time. If you are committed enough?" he directed to me. I nodded my head vigorously towards Dimitri and then back to her.

"Very well, then. Would you care to take up the honour, Guardian Belikov? If you are so interested in Miss Hathaway's education?"

"Well... I didn't mean..."

"No, no. I rather like this notion. Besides, you are Princess Vasilisa's guardian and you therefore will be accommodated here. But without any other formal obligations, you seem a rather fit candidate. I'm sure you will train Miss Hathaway do the best of her potential. If you are struggling at all, come see me, Miss Hathaway, and I will not hesitate to adjust your classes to suit your academic needs.

"On another note," she turned to Lissa, "I am overjoyed to find you well, Princess. I would like to apologise for your recent loss. I would also like to inform you that they are planning a funeral for a month's time to honour your family. There was not enough time to organise them during your absence. I have only recently learnt of this myself, and will contact you with further details as I learn of them."

I felt a sharp pain from Lissa. It wasn't like the leg, no, not physical. The mention of her family surfaced some great emotions she had managed to bury since the incident. She, however, put on a brave face and thanked her.

"Of course, Princess. As for you, your classes will continue as before you left. You will require assistance from your teachers to catch up on what you missed, but I am confident you will be capable."

"Thank you, Headmistress Kirovia," she repeated.

"Guardian Belikov, Miss Hathaway – I am going to suggest private combat training sessions before and after the bulk of daily classes. Seeing as this is not a punishment, however, I will not deem these sessions compulsory. If for whatever reason you wish not to attend one of the sessions, Miss Hathaway, I think it only appropriate if you contact Guardian Belikov so he does not go to the trouble to wait for you. Guardian Belikov, you will need to give Miss Hathaway your private contact number. However, Miss Hathaway, I think it wise to attend the majority of these sessions. Your education is in your hands. I can do nothing more but hope you take this opportunity as a privilege, not a right." We both nodded as she directed her speech to us.

She paused for a moment, "That will be all. Classes will begin tomorrow. Please collect your schedule and dorm information from my assistant."

_1__st __Period - Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques  
2__nd__ Period - Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3  
3__rd__ Period - Weight Training and Conditioning  
4__th__ Period - Senior Language Arts (Novice)  
-Lunch-  
5__th__ Period - Animal Behaviour and Physiology  
6__th __Period - Precalculus  
7__th __Period - Moroi Culture 4  
8__th__ Period - Slavic Art_

Looking at my class schedule seemed like I would be enduring very long days. On top of the extra training classes in the morning _and_ after school. Things were looking down already. This was the place that we wanted to be? Well, with Florence it surely wouldn't be so daunting. But Florence wasn't here...

"Hey," Dimitri called, coming up behind me. I had been walking ahead of him and Lissa as they talked over her schedule. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"No," I told him, but like I didn't really care.

"At least let me show you to your dorm?" he suggested.

I shrugged, and turned around to lead me in the other direction. "Bye, Princess," he called out, as she was swarmed by a group of Moroi.

"So," he began, breaking the relatively comfortable silence we had going, "What do people call you? Surely it's not just 'Rosemarie' all the time? Bit long."

"Marie," I said.

"Marie," he repeated. I shivered. No... that wasn't right. Only Witmoore called me that. When Dimitri said that, a slight accent seeped through – not French, thank God, but Russian. Still, it was a foreign accent, and similar too.

"No..." I whispered.

"No?"

"Just call me Rosemarie."

"What about Rose?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if not Marie," I flinched, "then Rose. I mean Rose plus Marie...? Is Rose okay?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

We walked another moment in silence before we reached the dorms. "What's your room?" he asked. I handed him the sheet, "Over here."

We opened the door. It was small and plain with a twin bed and a desk with a computer. "No roommate?" I asked, recalling many movies and shows where they seemed to inevitably have the most annoying person to live with.

He shook his head, "There are so very few novices these days, even less of them female." I nodded.

I then realised I had no belongings at all. Everything was still back at the Strigoi hellhole, and even there I had few clothing.

He must have noticed my already dim mood worsen, "Rose?"

"I have no clothes or anything, besides these," I said, waving a gesture over my destroyed clothing.

"I'll look into getting you some stuff," he told me, pulling a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket. "For now, they'll do. I want you to find someone to give you a tour of the school and meet me in the gym in an hour and a half," he wrote on the paper.

"Sure thing, Comrade," I saluted, before he handed me the paper, shut the door and was out.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**_A/N- _**_I'm BEYOND glad that you all like this so much! :D_

_All these, 'So different!', 'I really like it!', 'UPDATE SOON!' 's have got me so happy! I never expected so much for this. ^_^ This chapter is a bit of a filler... but at least look forward to the Dimitri training session first thing next chapter! YAY!_

_I'm just going to keep reinforcing this, because it's important! - These quick updates... you guys are just really lucky! I mean, they aren't too quick, but really, for me, they are. It takes me at least two days (when JUST school is added into the mix) to write these. I can't sit down and manage to write a whole thing in one go. Then there is homework and study and LIFE! This chapter so quickly is really surprising because I have a full weekend, in which I'm currently in the middle of, and I STILL have to get my homework done... In which I haven't started. :S_

_I will try my best to continue updates this quick. But if I go missing for lengthy periods of time, be assured - I'm still alive and writing this story!_

_Once again - LOVE FOR YOU ALL!_

_Oh, and can't forget - REVIEW! It's like cake for my inner fat kid! Getting fatter being, in this case, me writing more!_


	4. CH4: The Slap

_**A/N-**__ AHH! REVIEWS! LOVE THEM! :D_

_I want you guys to know I read, appreciate, and take into consideration every review. :)_

_I know I don't reply to them though. But I want you to pretend I'm always sending you my thanks! Because, really, I am. :) Just not literally._

_If you make a suggestion, ask a question, or critique my work and I want to address it, I will do so in these Authors Notes. For example, I would like to address some reviews now:_

_RozaDimka__: 'I just think rose should be a bit more optimistic? i mean this is probably better than the strigoi hellhole. but like a bit more relieved and stuff.'  
I know she isn't optimistic about it, probably should make her so, but I also have to bring into consideration that the academy is a new and scary concept. She has never been anywhere other than the Strigoi house. Once she warms up to it, I'm sure she will be grateful though. :)_

_Miss Persaya:_'_but I think Rose and Kirova should fight a bit more:D'  
I wanted them to, believe me! But, like I mentioned in RozaDimka's review – Rose is new to the school, and she has never had to interact with a Headmistress before, especially one as scary as Kirova! Sooner or later, we will see the Kirova and Rose interactions we are used to, I promise. ;) _

_BrownEyedDazzler__: 'I like how you're managing to get Rose to sound like her normal self. And you even got the encounter with Kirova similiar to what actually happened!'  
Thanks! It will be a bit of a slow process – I'll probably make it quicker than it should be :P – but soon enough she'll be just like we are used to from the novels. :) And I did try to make it similar! It was hard, because she couldn't really be punished, as she did nothing wrong! But yes, she will still get the training sessions with Dimitri. –giggles –_

_

* * *

_

Previously-

"I have no clothes or anything, besides these," I said, waving a gesture over my destroyed clothing.

"I'll look into getting you some stuff," he told me, pulling a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket. "For now, they'll do. I want you to find someone to give you a tour of the school and meet me in the gym in an hour and a half," he wrote on the paper.

"Sure thing, Comrade," I saluted, before he handed me the paper, shut the door and was out.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Slap.**

"I fail to see your point," I muttered loudly as I ran, trying hard to speak as I slowly ran out of breath. Dimitri had me doing laps for our first training session. It was the last thing I expected from 'combat lessons'.

"Running builds... up your stamina, and... obviously your... ability to run... faster and for longer," he said, not looking up from his novel, each time I passed his stationary position by the track. I stopped for a drink the next time I came around. "No, keep going," he ordered, looking up from his book, "there's no time for water breaks when you're running from a Strigoi, now, is there?"

"Wait," I breathed, "that is why I'm running? To get away from a Strigoi?"

"You have no weapon at all, nothing to kill it with. Or, if you did, but you faced it, say, now, when you don't have the experience necessary. What's your next best option?"

"Run?" I said uncertainly, even though the answer was obvious – he had practically fed it to me.

"Run," he confirmed, "it's almost as important, if not, more important as learning to fight."

I nodded, taking another swig of my water.

In one blurred motion, Dimitri flew off his chair, came to my side, and snatched the drink from my grasp. Water splashed everywhere. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Go," he ordered, "You haven't finished your laps."

I huffed and jogged back into a steady pace on the track. If this was how every of these sessions was going to play out, I was not going to be looking forward to them.

After an excruciating further fifteen laps, I returned to my dorm. Earlier, before I headed to the tracks, a nice spiky red-headed, freckled boy had showed me around. I forgot to ask for his name... or he had told me but I had already forgotten it. Either way, he told me not to be a stranger and sit with him if we were to have any classes together. I was glad I knew I had someone to sit with in the cafeteria if I found no one else.

I returned to my room to find a duffle bag on my bed. It had a few items of clothing and other essentials. A note that sat on top of it – in barely readable, but fancy, handwriting – read:

_Miss Hathaway,  
I was informed that you were lacking clothing of any kind. I was able to get you a few items to last you through until after school tomorrow. Your training session with Guardian Belikov has been cancelled and I have arranged for you to go out to town with some spending money tomorrow afternoon. I will inform Guardian Belikov of further details tomorrow for him to pass to you.  
Headmistress Kirova._

I disregarded the letter and instantly went for the shower. I grabbed some pyjamas, a towel and toiletries from the bag and headed to the female dhampir dorms bathrooms._ (A/N__– I don't remember whether they had ensuite or dorm bathrooms, but I assumed the latter, hence why I went with it.) _They were empty, and I immersed myself in the exhilarating warmth and power that the strong showerhead delivered without having to worry the length I spent in it.

After a good while of simply enjoying the shower, I washed my hair and used some shower gel. When I hoped out I found myself face-to-face with a little Moroi girl. "What are you going here? I thought these where the dhampir bathrooms?" I asked, looking around, unsure. Maybe I had accidently walked across to the other side of school to the Moroi bathrooms...? It seemed highly unlikely though.

"They are," she simply replied.

"Okay... then why are you here?" I gripped the towel tighter around my bust and shifted my feet uncomfortably. I had left my clothes on the benches outside the shower cubical, seeing as there was no one else inside.

She shrugged, "I heard about you. Wanted to meet you."

"Well... this doesn't seem like the most appropriate time. Why not, say, introduce yourself in classes tomorrow? Or some other time? Not walk halfway across campus to see me hop out of the shower?"

She shrugged again, turned on her heels, paused a moment, then walked on out.

_Odd_, I thought to myself. I took a moment to recover before I dressed and headed back to my dorm.

The next morning I heard a loud knocking on my door, "Rose! Rose! Rose!"

"Urgg! What do you want?" I screamed back.

"You're late for training!" It was Dimitri. I reluctantly stood up and opened my door. "Did I wake you?" he smirked, looking down at my pyjamas. I wore some stripy green PJ pants and a red singlet, and I could only imagine the state my hair was in. I would have blushed, if I wasn't so tired.

"Yes, you did. So can I go back to sleep?" I murmured, heading back and climbing under the covers.

He cruelly let me settle in first, before stomping over and pulling the cover off.

"Hey!"

"Your classes start in just under two hours. I want you at the tracks as soon as possible. No matter how late you are, there'll be ten minutes warm-up, thirty minutes track, and a ten minute warm-down. I suppose the time you decide to get there will determine whether you are late to class, and whether you will have time to shower. Up and at-em!" he whipped the pillow out from underneath my head.

My head hit the headboard, "Oww!" I whined.

"Time is in your hands," and with that he was gone.

I stayed lying in my bed for a few moments, before I figured I should head over. I did not want to smell for my first day of classes. I quickly got dressed into some gym clothes that I found in the duffle bag without a shower. I would obviously need one afterwards. No point now.

I entered the gym to find Dimitri lounging in a comfortable banana lounge, of course, reading the same novel he had yesterday. I was about to ask him about it, but he didn't give me a chance. Glancing at his watch, he tisked, "Ten minutes late. I'll let it off this time. But from now on – every minute you are late is an extra minute on the track or an extra lap. Depending on whether we are doing time or quantity."

"I thought all this wasn't compulsory! What the hell is with all the strictness?"

He shook his head as though I was an idiot. "Just because it's not compulsory, doesn't mean I am going to make it easy. You want to catch up with your peers and be in the right classes for your age, than you are going to have to put in the effort. Stop complaining and do as I say."

"Yes, Boss," I said with an exaggerated bow. "How may I please you this fine morning?"

He showed me my stretches, I ran my laps, and he showed me the warm-down stretches. I was exhausted by the end of it.

While I was doing the last set of warm-down stretches, I asked him about the note from last night. "So, you know what's happening after school?"

"Huh?" he said, peering away from his novel. I swear, every moment he wasn't doing something he was buried in it.

"Kivora left me a note last night. Got me a few clothes and shit, but that I'd need to go out and get a decent amount. Said you'd have the details."

"Right. Yeah, I'm taking you after training."

"What?" I whined, "The note said that I'd have no training. Please, a break?"

I put on the puppy-dog eyes. It was clearly faked, with the shaky pouting lip. But it made him laugh and he nodded. "Fine. We'll all go after school."

"All? Who else? I know no one else here."

"You know Vasilisa."

I groaned, dropping my head into my crossed-legged lap. "Seriously?" I whined, again, looking back up at him, "Lissa, you and I?"

"And Adrian, Christian, and some other guardians."

"Not Adrian! I thought he stayed at the Courts? And who the fuck is Christian?"

"Yes Adrian. He's coming to live at the Academy for a while. Help Lissa out with her Spirit. Christian is Lissa's boyfriend."

"I'm not coming," I protested, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You need clothes. So I don't see you really have a choice. Besides, it's either this or training."

I groaned and dropped back onto my back. "I'd rather be back with Witmoore," I whispered to myself.

I headed back for a quick shower – I had half an hour until my first class – and dressed into the boring outfit Kivora had left me. It was a pair of light blue jeans, a – of all colours – pink t-shirt and a grey hoodie. I liked the jeans, and figured I'd keep the hoodie for gym. But I felt like a freaking fool in the t-shirt with 'Princess' in glittery writing printed over the bust. I reminded myself to keep the jumper on _all_ day. No way in hell was I going to let anyone see me wearing it. Not the first impression I wanted to give.

"Hey, Rosemarie," I heard someone from behind me. I turned around to see the red-headed boy who showed me around yesterday. I smiled at him as he approached. "Mason, remember?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and it's Rose," I smiled lightly.

"Okay. Rose, we have first class together, want me to walk you? I bet you don't know where it is."

"I don't," I agreed, "Thanks."

We started walking towards the gym. "I'm leading today's session," he told me. "Want to know a little about the course?"

"I completely forgot what class it even is," I shrugged.

"How'd you expect to get there then?"

"Good point. I guess I knew you'd come get me. Great intuition," I joked, with a wink.

He laughed, "Maybe. The class is 'Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques'. Pretty much involves bashing the shit out of the rest of the class," he nudged me.

"Looks like I'm already failing then," I shrugged. I couldn't honestly care less, though.

"Hey, now, I'm sure you aren't that bad!"

"We'll see."

I was completely right. I had my ass handed to me on a silver plate by every opponent I battled. And in barely any time at all.

The bell rang for the end of class, the moment I was thrown to the ground for the fifth time by Mason – my last sparring partner. "Told you so," I grunted, and he leant out a hand to help me up. "I'm going to be sporting some very nice bruises tomorrow."

"Have you ever had any training?" he asked as we began walking out of class, a little bit of worry lacing his voice.

"No," I admitted, "but I am getting some extra sessions. So... I don't know."

"Extra sessions with who?"

"That tall guy. Dimitri."

Mason stopped walking and stared at me. "You're putting in extra time with Belikov?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So the man is a _god_."

"Exaggerate much?" I asked.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, he's all quiet and antisocial usually, but when he fights... wow. If you think you're hurting now, you're going to be dead when he's done with you."

The running was looking very good right now. No way did I want to start sparring with him.

My next class was 'Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3'. The teacher was Guardian Stan Alto. He seemed an ass and the type of teacher who made fun of a student every chance he got. I knew I'd already be dreading every class. I simply slumped quietly in my seat and kept my eyes off the teacher. It did the trick. But not for long.

"Miss Rosemarie Hathaway?" he called out, with about twenty minutes of class to spare.

I looked up at him as he motioned me over to the front of the class.

"You, by far, have spent the most time out of this entire room with Strigoi. Care to enlighten us on any useful information?"

I shook my head, blush forcing its way to my cheeks. This didn't seem entirely fair, and I didn't want the rest of the school to know about it all.

"No, please, Miss Hathaway. We are dying to know. How did things work at the Stigoi property? I've never heard of them living in groups among humans and dhampirs, and of course Moroi. What was it like?"

"I... Um..." I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. I knew my face was completely flustered now, and my body was burning with embarrassment. I looked around the room, looking at my classmates expressions. It was then that I saw Dimitri standing along the walls of the classroom among many other guardians. His expression was blank though, but I saw something in his eyes. "It was... Um..." I willed the tears of embarrassment to stay welled up in my eyes. This was not the first impression I wanted everyone to gather.

I gathered myself up and turned to Guardian Alto. A pure evil grin planted itself across his face, he was enjoying my discomfort. My embarrassment immediately took on a new form and I slapped it off his face. "Fuck you," I spat.

His expression turned back in a matter of seconds, with a hint of irritation embedded. "To the Headmistress' office, now," he ordered.

"Whatever," I grumbled, and stalked out of the room.

I was barely out of the room when a tall figure fell into step with me. I glanced a look up and saw it was Dimitri. "That wasn't fair," I told him wistfully, dropping my gaze back to the ground.

"I agree," was all he said.

We walked back to Kivora's office and I slunk into a chair as Dimitri took form at the wall. The same moment as the previous day, except under different circumstances.

"What brings you back here, Miss Hathaway?" she asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

"I slapped Guardian Alto."

She looked up, almost uninterestingly, propping her glasses down on her nose to look at me over them. "Why may that be?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"Well be creative," I battered.

"Miss Hathaway," she scolded.

"He's a fucking ass and I refuse to go back to any of his classes."

"Miss Hathaway!" she scolded, this time yelling.

"Sorry," I grumbled, looking away.

She sighed and I saw her shake her head out of the corner of my eye. "Guardian Belikov, care to shed any light on the situation?"

I turned to see him back away from the wall. "Guardian Alto was asking her questions about her life before she came here," was his simple answer.

"And..." she probed.

"Miss Hathaway became, rightfully, angry. She however, wrongfully, slapped him to withdraw that anger."

"I see," Kivora mumbled as she scribbled something down on the notes in front of her. She looked up for a moment, "I don't care the slightest the reasons behind your action, Miss Hathaway. Disrespect to your superiors is not tolerated." She continued with her notes and, without looking up, she told me, "Your training sessions are no longer compulsory. Other then medical reasons or under Guardian Belikov's request, you will attend every session morning and afternoon. And you still must attend Guardian Alto's class." She looked up again, "Understood?'

I nodded my head.

"Yes, ma'am," she prodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Only this evenings session is still cancelled and you may go shopping for your essentials. These rules begin tomorrow. You may leave now," she said, again returning to her work, and waving us away with a hand. I stood up and walked out, Dimitri falling, once again, into step with me.

I heard the bell ring to indicate the end of the period. I still had two more classes, then lunch, and then a further four – which I had been told were alongside Moroi's – training, or father today was shopping, and then finally the day would end. It felt like I had already endured a week's worth of classes. I was sure the day would never end.

I hadn't even realised that Dimitri and I had completely walked in silence all the way to my next class. "See you after school," was all he said before he left. I held a breath and walked into my next – surely – daunting lesson.

When lunch finally rolled around I was starving. I only ever used to feel this way after gaining consciousness after... Witmoore. I had never had to endure such a full day of events.

I piled my tray up with as much as I could, along with a bottle of water. I was happy to find an empty table to sit by myself and quietly indulge. I knew after Alto's class that everyone knew. Well, they didn't know exactly the details, yet they knew I had – at the least – lived with Strigoi for some time. I could feel all eyes on me.

"Rose!" someone screamed a couple of tables down. I looked up to see Mason waving a hand for me to join his table. "C'mon Rose!"

I smiled a little and picked up my tray to join him.

"Rose, Rose!" he chimed, standing up to introduce me. "Everyone, this is Rose. Rose, this is everyone." He started introducing me to everyone, but I wasn't really paying attention. Not until he motioned to the little Moroi girl from the bathrooms.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ So sorry for taking so long! And I know this is a bit of a short one. But I was having a bit of writer's block. When I began this story, I really only had the basic idea for the first two chapters. Then when everyone liked it so much, I had to come up with an actual plot!_

_The plot is still forming, but I think I'm gathering up some ideas._

_I will try to make up for how long it took me to update and the short length with a quick update and long length! I will really try! I hope for get a new chapter in the next three days, but please be patient!_

_Kisses for you all!_

_Oh, and who do you think the little Moroi girl is? I have some ideas on who she could be, but I'm still not a hundred percent sure who she should be! Any and all ideas appreciated, and if you come up with a good idea, you may see it in the next chapter! :O :D_


	5. CH5: The New Rose

_**A/N-**__ My thoughts were actually on someone else for the 'little Moroi girl'. I had vaguely considered Mia, but when all of you kept mentioning her, it further became evident that she fitted the position, and I was able to better form reasoning behind her actions. However, I bet none of you will be able to guess these motives. ;)_

_When I was writing this, a completely different scene happened when they jumped in the car which led to the point that they didn't even end up going shopping. The scene didn't work, happening too soon. So it'll be added in later. I was bummed through. :( I was looking forward to giving you guys a chapter already! So this took a little longer than I expected._

_Oh, and, guys, so many questions! I love them, but I just want to let you know, the majority of your questions and thoughts about the storyline will be addressed in following chapters. I'm starting to think my writing is too predictable because you are all guessing stuff that I plan to happen. :(_

_ALSO, I realised Adrian has been a bit OOC. I know we haven't seen much of him. But there is a little hint of the old Adrian, his flirtatious side, in this chapter. I didn't dive much into it, but it's there. I will actually get into some more actual flirting (like writing the actual conversation, not just mentioning it) later on. Just didn't seem so important to be mentioned in this chapter._

_LASTLY! Please note: pen-name changed from __Spuffy Shall Be Forever__ to __minties__. If you are interested as to why, check the profile. :) I mean... there's nothing interesting to it. But anyway._

_Okay! Sorry for the long A/N! Please read: _

* * *

Previously-

"Rose, Rose!" he chimed, standing up to introduce me. "Everyone, this is Rose. Rose, this is everyone." He started introducing me to everyone, but I wasn't really paying attention. Not until he motioned to the little Moroi girl from the bathrooms.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The New Rose**

"... this is Mia and Natalie. Aaron. Oh, Eddy!" I stopped listening... well I wasn't really listening in the first place. I tuned in to get her name and tuned out soon thereafter. I stared at the little Doll Girl. Aaron had an arm around her shoulder, and she also sat quite close to Natalie. I didn't care about the two, only Mia. With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, slim and very short, she looked like a porcelain doll. What had this girl been doing in the dhampir bathrooms?

I interrupted Mason, "Mia who?" I directed to him, but whilst staring at her with a tilt of my head.

"Mia?" he questioned, clearly unaware why I was so interested in her. Mia stared at me with an evil little porcelain doll smile.

She answered herself, "Mia Rinaldi. Please to meet you, Hathaway," she smirked.

"Likewise, Rinaldi. I'm sure not as much as you, though, after you decided to get a glance in the bathrooms." If she was going to play dirty, whatever her motives, I wouldn't let her do it easily. I wanted to ask her about the bathrooms, but thought I'd ask her in a more private situation. I figured it would be easier to get the truth from her when alone. Besides, now was a good time to build a new reputation – crush the one that Guardian Alto had created in second period.

She blushed, clearly aware of the innuendo. "I..."

"Save it. I know how irresistible this body is," I gave her a wink and turned my attention back to Mason. He continued introducing everyone, all with new found smiles on their faces. I bet they had all forgotten about Alto's class, focusing on the smart-ass that stood before them. I liked this new Rosemarie... no, Rose. Rosemarie and Marie were gone. I was now Rose – the soon-to-be best, the snarkiest, and most kick-ass Guardian to walk this Earth. The new Rose.

I walked to my next class, which Mason's friend, Eddy, showed me to before he headed off to his own class. I was surprised, to say the least, to see Lissa in the class. I hadn't seen her since we arrived the previous day. I supposed she had been at lunch, but I didn't even attempt to search for her. When I walked into _Animal Behaviour and Psychology_, she sat in a back corner, but clearly in sight. Next to her, sitting closely, there was a tall and thin Moroi. Messy black hair and pale blue eyes; he was cute. I figured this must have been the boyfriend that Dimitri mentioned would also be accompanying our trip this afternoon. Christian.

I sat at the front of the class and to the left, as far as way as possible I could get. I inwardly groaned at the feelings and thoughts that flooded my mind. They seemed even harder to ignore when there was less distance between us. She was ecstatic for shopping later, hoping she'd get a chance to further 'bond' with me. That we should be friends after 'everything that we had been through together.' Please note the dramatics and sarcasm dripping from my words.

Little did she know how bound I already was.

Little Doll, Mia, was there also, sitting next to Lissa like they were best of pals. I felt annoyance flow from Lissa. They had a falling out once due to a boy named Aaron just under a year ago. Mia wanted to mend their friendship, yet Lissa wanted none of it. She was too nice to actually say anything though.

Eventually I tuned out, to Lissa in my mind and to the actual class. Ms Meissner called upon me at one point at the beginning of the lesson, but I simply shrugged without an answer, and she forgot about me for the rest of the class. However, Lissa only noticed me then for the first time that class, and she couldn't ignore my presence. I couldn't block out any of her thoughts involving me.

After that daunting lesson followed maths, _Precalculus_ to be exact. I just did as much of the work as I could and zoned out for the rest of it.

_Moroi Culture 4_ was similar to Ms Meissner's class. Lissa was there, so I sat as far away as possible and pretended to be listening to the teacher's monotone voice. However, all I could really hear was Lissa, again. _I hope we can be friends_, she thought. _I wonder why she doesn't like me. Is it something I did back at the house? Did she want to stay there with all those Strigoi? No... she couldn't have. I must have done something else wrong._ My head throbbed with her anxiety. I had to grip my chair tight to keep myself from jumping up and screaming at her.

She was in my next class, _Salvic Art_, too. But I was able to concentrate so much on the hands-on work we were doing, that I was able to pretty much block her out. She was also probably too involved in her masterpiece that she wasn't thinking about me so much, anyway. This was probably going to be the only enjoyable class of every day. I also met a Moroi boy, Jesse. With a tousle of bronze-coloured hair and dark blue eyes, he was hot. And by the way he was looking at me; I bet he thought the same back.

After class I headed straight back to my dorm. I was so exhausted by the long day that I couldn't wait to get a nanna nap in before dinner. But, of course, I was once again interrupted by Dimitri.

I had just plopped myself down onto my bed, having just taken my shoes off, and hadn't even yet pulled the cover over myself, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I growled.

He saw me lying on my stomach with my pillow hugged to my head. "Rose," he laughed a little, "you don't have time to sleep. We have to go."

I had completely forgotten about the shopping trip, and was suddenly very reluctant to go. "Just a little nap?" I pleaded.

He shook his head, "No, we have to go now."

I groaned and buried my head further into my pillow.

I expect him to yell and tell me to get out of bed. Or even pull my pillow from under my head, again. What I didn't expect was for him to stroll over, pick me up in his arms – one hand under my knees and the other around my back – and place me, standing up, on the ground. "Now, Rose," he whispered as he placed me down.

What was even more unexpected was his hand lingering on the small of my back as his face remained a little too close. My heart caught in my throat. What was he doing? He started at me intently, his brown eyes boring into mine. Something behind them... something I couldn't quite make out. My legs felt weak and I knew I was no longer supporting myself. But he slid his hand around me and snaked his arm around my waist to keep me stable. Somehow my hands had made their way to linger on his chest.

His shoulder length hair began to fall slowly and cover his face, which then tickled my nose. I squirmed as I began to giggle. It must have broken him from his trance, because he removed his arm and took a step back. I almost fell, but I managed to steady myself as I rubbed beneath my nose, giggles ceasing.

"Sorry," he barely whispered, looking longingly at me again. My nose still tingled and I giggled again, not being able to hold his gaze. He shook his head again, pulling his eyes away. "Get your shoes on," he ordered.

I complied, and without another word we walked silently out to the front gates.

"Dimitri," Lissa smiled, greeting him with a little wave.

"Princess," he addressed back formally. "Has everyone else arrived?"

She smiled at me, "Hi Rose." Turning back to answer Dimitri, "Yes, now that you two are here. Let us go!" she said enthusiastically.

I glanced a flustered look at Dimitri, before hoping into the small bus behind Lissa.

I sat closer to the back with Adrian next to me while Christian and Lissa sat very close together being all lovey-dovey. Dimitri was in the passenger seat, a female guardian drove, and a further two guardians took random positions around the bus. Dimitri and the female guardian spoke scarcely, while the other two simply sat still. It, oddly, seemed as though they weren't looking at anything, but at the same time saw everything.

I was relieved when we finally arrived at the shops. Adrian was trying inconspicuously to flirt with me the entire drive. I just ignored him, politely smiling, and looking out the window. Besides, _something_ had happened with Dimitri earlier. I didn't know what, or if he even thought it was anything. But I wasn't about to do anything to ruin any potentiality by flirting with another guy while he was in earshot. Not that I knew how to flirt...

I started walking ahead, by myself, and seemed to end up leading the group. I wasn't really much of a shopper, and basically walked without entering the shops. Considering we were here for me, everyone just kept walking behind me. I suppose they thought I didn't like any of the shops.

Although, after doing a full three laps around the shopping centre, Lissa spoke up. "Hey, Rosemarie?"

I turned around. "Rose," I corrected her gently.

"Okay, Rose, why are we wandering around the shops? You do know you actually have to go into the shop, right? So you can pick something and buy it?" she mocked.

"I don't want to buy anything." I honestly couldn't be bothered. Although I hadn't meant to wander around aimlessly, I was kind of glad it had annoyed all the Moroi. I wasn't as fit or strong as any of the other trained guardians. But dhampirs naturally have more strength and stamina then Moroi. Dhampirs, being half Moroi and half human, obviously gained this from our human side.

"Well, you kind of have to."

"Well, I kind of don't want to," I mocked. I gritted my teeth, she was right though. "Not with all you following me, anyway. How about you all go scatter off and I'll go by myself," I requested, shooing them away with my hands.

I felt annoyance flood through Lissa. She didn't get angry, I realised. But people annoyed her easily, and she would no longer want to deal with them. Suddenly, she didn't care so much about making amends with me. "Fine," she huffed, "Let's go Christian." She grabbed his hand and stormed off, taking Adrian with them who was talking animatedly to Christian. The three guardians who I didn't know followed after them.

I waited for Dimitri to go, but he just stood before me. "Didn't you hear me, Comrade? I want to go by myself." I didn't really want him to go, silently glad that he decided to stay with me. But I had to keep up my facade, even for him.

"You're still untrained. I can't leave you by yourself." Of course that was the reason. He didn't want to hang with me. He was simply doing his duty.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Besides," he said, pulling out a credit card from his pocket, "You need this."

"Okay, give me then," I said, holding my hand out to receive it.

"You don't know the pin," he teased, holding it further away from me.

But I was tired and not in the mood for jokes. "Whatever," I grumbled again, turning around and heading into the first shop I saw.

A couple of shopping bags later, I had plenty of clothing to last me two and a half weeks if I didn't do any washing. I thought that was enough without going too overboard (for this was my entire wardrobe remember!), but wasting enough of Kivora's money to satisfy myself. We met up with the rest of the group at the food court.

I was starving, but, more importantly, I needed to go to the toilet. I asked the guardians, trusting them to keep Adrian from sneaking a peek at my underwear, to watch my bags as I ran off. After I had been, I stepped out of the cubicle to only come face-to-face with a...

Strigoi.

He sniffed at the air. "You're just a dhampir," he noted, voice deep and seeping with – what would only be described as – 'evil', "but you smell so much more delicious."

My breath caught in my throat. I was frozen, I couldn't move. Back at the hell-hole, Strigoi didn't scare me like this. Maybe it was because I knew, although being fed from all the time from Witmoore; I knew I wasn't going to die. He kept me to feed and not kill, and no other Strigoi would dare touch another's property. But now, here, in front of this smirking Strigoi, I could be dead in minutes.

A grumble of a laugh rung from deep in his stomach. "You're Witmoore's, right? The one that got away..." he sighed, almost in content, while walking towards me "He's very angry, you know; that you got away. But hey, it's okay, I'll bring you back to him."

He gripped my arms, tight, pushing me against the cubicle door. "But not necessarily in one piece," he laughed before he leant in towards my neck. I wanted to scream, possibly for help or even just to scream. But I couldn't. I couldn't find a way to work my mouth. All I could do was struggle and shake my head, my hair flying into his face. He gripped my hair at the nape of my neck and pulled.

Ever since I was taken away from Witmoore, I didn't consider the need to cut my hair anymore. So I had let it grow. It was now past my shoulders, and I instantly regretted not cutting it. _You will always be in danger of Strigoi_... I told myself. Not that it really mattered now though. I was going to die. My hair no longer mattered.

Keeping my head still with his tight pull on my hair, he leant in once more. I couldn't help the excited gasp as his teeth brushed my skin. I didn't want to look forward to it. I didn't want to want the bite. I didn't want to be so weak! But I was... I was weak and wanted him to bite me. The endorphins... the high... I couldn't help the want.

Right on time, just as he nipped my skin but before I could completely succumb to the bite, the door flung open. She squealed. It was Lissa. I couldn't see her face beyond the tall figure that held me down, but I could feel the sudden emotions that flooded through me. Surprise, fright, worry, dread. I was already feeling them enough and my anxiety just rose with hers added. But worse than that, she just stood there, screaming. Not clever enough to run and get the guardians. Standing and squealing is going to help, now, Princess, is it?

Suddenly overcome with a need to protect her, just like from when we were saved, I was able to mitigate my emotions. When his attention switched to Lissa, and he went to grab at her, I managed to land a sloppy kick in his stomach. It wasn't enough to cause any damage, but I was just able to escape, dragging Lissa with me.

I bolted to our table in the food court, practically pulling Lissa along the ground. "Strigoi!" I gasped to the first of the guardians I came across, the female.

"Where?" she ordered.

"Female bathrooms."

She turned to Dimitri, "You, come with me. You other two, take them all back to the academy. Take the bus and we'll find our own way back."

"Alberta," Dimitri addressed her quickly, "it's probably long gone. We are better of just getting back to the safety of the wards. And if he does come after us, then the more guardians with the Moroi, the better."

She sighed, "You're right." I had a sense that she was in charge, and didn't particularly like being wrong. "Let's go."

We all hurried our way back to the bus. I had Lissa clinging onto my arm the entire time while I, along with everyone else, held a couple of my bags. I did not like Lissa holding onto me one bit, but I didn't care enough to do anything. I was actually glad at the calming feelings radiating off of her. She didn't feel completely safe yet, but enough that kept her from looking back behind her. She didn't have to worry with all the guardians here to protect her.

When we finally jumped into the bus, Dimitri choose to sit next to me. "You're bleeding," he noted, brushing my hair behind my shoulder.

I dabbed my palm against my neck, there was only a little blood. "It's just a scratch," I told him.

"It bit you," he said quietly, with a small gasp of disbelief.

I shook my head, noticing his use of 'it'. "No, he didn't puncture the skin."

There was a moment's pause. "You have a lot of scars," his voice turned low, dark, while he continued staring at my neck.

Looking away from him, I nodded. I was bitten a lot, after all. The bites never completely got to heal, and I was barely bitten in the exact same spot. On both sides of my necks there were several little scars, mostly dots and with some scraps as well.

Blushing, I pulled my hair back over my shoulder. Although I didn't want it long with the chance for it to be pulled on, I discovered then that I needed it long so I could cover my scars. Covering my scars didn't matter before, but at the Academy, people would stare. I didn't know which to do.

When we arrived back, I was told to go back to my dorm while the guardians talked to Kivora about the incident.

Adrian helped me bring my bags back to my dorm. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting his share of my bags at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah, fine." It was true. I wasn't particularly thrilled at the scene of events, but I'd been through worse.

"Do you need anything?" he asked awkwardly.

"No. I just want to sleep." I heard my stomach growl, uncertainly I said, "And food?"

He laughed, "What would you like?"

"Anything."

About half an hour later, he came back with a plate of roast chicken dinner. My mouth watered. "How did you get this?" I asked, a massive smile gracing my face.

"I am specially looked after. I am the Queen's nephew, after all," he winked.

I ignored him, digging into my dinner.

He didn't say anything while he watched me eat. I was about half way through the meal when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said, with a mouthful of food.

Dimitri walked in. "Rose, I wanted to-" he cut himself off at the sight before him. I was sitting cross-legged against the head of my bed, while Adrian sat in the middle facing towards me. It wasn't anything intimate, but Dimitri seemed to think it so.

I shoved another chuck of chicken in my mouth. "What Dimitri?" I managed to say, barely comprehensible.

"What is going on here? It _is_ almost curfew, you realise?" I vaguely sensed jealousy lingering in his voice.

I swallowed my mouthful sharply. "Adrian just came to give me some food. I never got any dinner, because of the Str-"

"Well, Mr Ivashkov," he cut me off. "You should be leaving now, then. Just because you are not part of the student faculty here, doesn't mean you have any rights in keeping the students from their curfew," he said authoritatively.

"Dimitri," I said, calmingly, "it isn't even curfew yet..."

"Ivashkov," he demanded – without the words – ignoring me.

"Whatever," Adrian brushed it off. "I'll see you later Rosie," he said with a purr, adding a wink onto the end.

I laughed, "Bye, Adrian."

Once he had shut the door, I turned to Dimitri with a smirk on my face. "So, Dimitri. If Adrian isn't allowed to keep me from curfew, how come you can?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Goodnight, Miss Hathaway," he said harshly, before slamming the door behind him.

_And that was..?_

* * *

_**A/N- **__Little fluff going on. ;) Like, don't? Review and let me know. :)  
_


	6. CH6: Party

_**A/N-** So sorry for the long wait! I got really busy with homework and everything. :( It's been a crazy week. I wrote most of this a couple of days after the last chapter, but then I was hit with crap-loads of homework, so it took a while to finish. But it is here! So, YAY! :D_

_So, probably no update for a week or so, again. Sorry! I have a lot of study and homework. But in a weeks time is two weeks of holidays! :D So I should have regular updates after the next.  
_

_By the way, if you haven't noticed already, I do occasionally add little snippets of the actual Vampire Academy novel. I can't remember, but there is at least one in a previous chapter. There is another in here, which you will probably notice. It is one of my favourite scenes in the first book. ;)_

_So, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Previously-

I turned to Dimitri with a smirk on my face. "So, Dimitri. If Adrian isn't allowed to keep me from curfew, how come you can?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Goodnight, Miss Hathaway," he said harshly, before slamming the door behind him.

_And that was..?_

* * *

**Chapter 6 ****–** Party

_It was beautiful. I thought I was in the same dream as Adrian had brought me to – I was in my white dress with the beautiful green grass, and the roses too – before everything changed._

_I was smiling, twirling on the grass, soaking in the sun with my eyes closed. Suddenly, I felt cold, and when I opened my eyes it was confirmed. The sun had disappeared, and dark rain clouds took its place._

_Large, painful, rain pellets fell down and drenched my pretty dress. The water mixed with the grass and mud spread ugly stains all over it. I started to scream and curse at Adrian for ruining my happy place. But he wasn't there, he didn't hear me. The rain pelted harder, and I knew I had to get out of there._

_I ran and I ran and I ran. But I got nowhere. What was once a beautiful vast green paddock had now become a cursed never ending mud-bank. I kept running, but I got nowhere. Nothing even changed; I only continued to face the occasional tree and flowers that had been squashed by the rain. I continued to scream at Adrian, maybe he was hiding. I continued yelling, shivering, I think I had even begun crying. I thought I was never going to get out._

I shot up in bed to my alarm, for the first time thankful for its intrusion, and thankful that it actually went off before Dimitri decided to bash down my door. I had kicked off my sheets during my sleep, reinforcing the chill from my dream. I picked them off the ground and hugged them around me. Suddenly aware of my tear-stained cheeks, I silently agreed to kill Adrian later. Why did he do that to me?

Barely two minutes later, there was a whack on my door. "Rose!" he called through it.

_Go away Dimitri_, I screamed at him in my mind. My alarm beat him, but not by long. Wrapping my sheet tighter around my body, another silent tear fell. He was a problem I did not want to face.

"Rose! Training!" he screamed again.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I screamed back, trying hard to hide the pain in my voice.

He obviously heard it though. "Rose, are you okay?" he asked, his voice a little lower.

"Fine! I'll be down in a minute!" I screamed back, not changing my tone. Although, I hoped he would ignore the sob I let out.

"Okay," I barely heard him say, as his footsteps retreated.

I washed my face before changing into my gym clothes. I picked some three-quarter length black tracksuit pants and a green singlet from my shopping trip. I also grabbed the grey hoodie that I had worn the day before. However not entirely happy with my slightly blotchy eyes, I headed out. My premeditated excuse was sleep deprivation.

He, of course, didn't buy it though. "You're tired?" he questioned, unbelieving.

"Yes, now can I train?" I almost growled, heading to the door towards the track.

"No." I turned around. "We are going to spar today," a small, barely noticeable, smirk appear alongside his words.

_Oh shit!_ I did not want to spar. Remembering Mason's words – _"...when he fights... wow. If you think you're hurting now, you're going to be dead when he's done with you."_ – I was definitely scared. "I don't want to..." I almost whispered. "I want to run."

He shook his head, his smirk growing larger. "No, we are sparring. C'mon," he beckoned me over to the already lain out gym mats.

This time, I shook my head. "No, I want to run."

His smirk grew larger, if even possible. He stalked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the mats. "You can run later," he teased. I was not impressed.

I pulled against him. "No, Dimitri! I don't want to!" I could hear the anxiety in my own voice, could hear the sob rising to the surface.

Hearing it too, he dropped my hand. I almost fell back, having put all my body into pulling away. "I'm going to run," I told him confidently.

But he saw the single tear escape, ruining my facade.

"Rose..."

"Going to run, Belikov," I growled, turning my back on him.

I only managed to take one step, though, before he was in front of me. "Rose," he whispered, using a finger to lift my chin up.

I kept my eyes closed as he forced my face to look up at him, trying desperately to keep the other tears caged away. I hated acting weak. I was weak. But no one else needed to know that. Especially Dimitri.

"Rose..." I barely heard him utter, as he wiped away that single tear.

I couldn't hold it back anymore; I let out a huge chocked sob. But that was it. I couldn't let him see anymore. I felt the tears escape as I ripped past him and went for the tracks.

The wind nipped at my wet cheeks as I ran. I knew more were escaping. Somehow I thought the more I ran, the more the cold air would evaporate my tears. But they were coming so fast, that for every evaporated tear, five more fell. The air couldn't keep up.

I wasn't sobbing so much anymore, but I was crying. The tears could do nothing but fall. My legs kept pumping as my blood started boiling. The contrast was almost excruciating to the cold wind. But I kept going. If I stopped running, I would have to spar. And I couldn't spar... for more than one reason...

Before long, I couldn't remember why I was crying. There wasn't really a reason anymore, I was just crying. I was tired... That may have been the excuse I gave Dimitri earlier, but it was more or less an excuse. I really was tired now, exhausted. My eyes felt weak and my body was so sore. Yet, I couldn't remember if I felt that way before I started running.

I knew he was calling my name, but I couldn't hear him. There was a faint muffle through the wind that kept swishing past my ears. As I guessed, a moment later the muffling stopped and he was at my side. I couldn't ignore him now.

"You are late for class," he said with a sad sigh.

I grumbled, not looking at him, "I don't care."

"It's already ten minutes through first period."

"I don't care," I repeated louder.

"Rose..."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him. He ran a little father in front of me before he too stop and faced me. Not really remembering what my sadness was aimed at, I grew angry. Angry at everything. Angry at how weak I was, angry at Dimitri for not leaving me alone. Angry that I wasn't good enough. I would never be good enough for anything. Angry tears now burned my cheeks. I waited a moment, grimacing at him, before pointing a finger at him. Another moment passed as I tried to find the perfect words. There really weren't any. I walked towards him so that I could jab my outstretched finger into his chest, and growled loud and fiercely at him, pronouncing every syllable slowly, "Fuck off Dimitri." I growled a moment longer before I kept running.

He must have found it best to leave the crazy, crying, moody teenager alone, for I kept jogging undisturbed. When I was finally too tired to run another minute, I collapsed next to my duffle bag and skulled my water. I was content. I was exhausted, tired, and sore, but any other emotions that had haunted me before had disappeared. I'd burnt myself out.

I thought Dimitri had left. When I was ready to practically pass out on the side of the tracks he came up beside me. He crossed his legs next to my fully outstretched body.

"You know your entire class heard you yell at me."

"Good for them." I couldn't care less. I glanced back at the gym. It must have already been at least second period, because it was empty. Mason would have seen me going mad, as would the rest of the _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques _students. I hope everyone was smart enough not to mention it when they next saw me.

"Maybe you should take the day off classes."

I nodded my head, closing my eyes. I was still trying to cool down, taking long, deep breaths.

"You need to do some warm down stretches," Dimitri instructed.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

He paused a moment, so I opened my eyes to see why he hadn't answered. Worry and concern clearly planted his expression. _Oh, here we go_, I thought. "What happened?" Or really he was saying, '_Why were you crying earlier?_'

"Nothing," I grimaced, closing my eyes again.

"Rose, I know seeing Strigoi like that can't be easy. You thought you were safe now you are out of there. But I'm not going to lie; you will never be completely safe. That is why we train you. That is why I want to work you hard." He must have thought I was crying because of the encounter the day before. Although it had shaken me, I was fine. The dream... or more, _nightmare_ was what had me crying. Well, that is what I was putting it down to.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Rose," he said sternly. Did he have to say my name so much?

I sighed frustratingly, opening my eyes, "It was nothing, _Dimitri_. I'm just tired, okay?" I wanted to get up and walk away, but I knew my legs would be jelly and I would most likely stumble and fall. I needed to rest a moment before I stretched and went back to my dorm to sleep. "Shouldn't you let Kivora know I'm having the day off?" I asked, hoping he would take that as an indication to leave me alone.

"Already done." _Damn it_.

I nodded and closed my eyes again, not saying anything else. I heard a shuffle beside me, and glanced a look to see Dimitri had lain down beside me. _Can he not take a hint?_ I inwardly growled.

A good ten minutes had to have passed before he spoke again. "You don't have to tell me anything," he told me quietly. "But I want you to know – I am always here if you need anything."

"Sure," I said emotionless.

I had slept in my dorm for the majority of my classes. I got up, showered, dressed and went to the cafeteria for lunch. People looked at me, I couldn't ignore the stares. But I had already decided to grab my food and head back to my dorm anyway, so they didn't really bother me. I was about to exit the cafeteria when Mason came up.

"Hey Rose," he said, strolling to my side.

"Hey," I said with a small, meaningless smile. He was a good guy, but I wasn't really in the mood.

"You okay?"

"Please, Mase," I pleaded, telling him with my tone to drop it.

"Sure. Hey, not what I'm here for. I wanted to invite you to a party," he grinned.

"Party?" Never leaving the 'house', the closest I had ever come to a party was saying happy birthday to the people who actually knew their birth date.

"Yeah. Just a small get together up at Eddie's. I'll come get you, if you want?"

Suddenly, I was very willing. I had never been drunk before, hell I'd barely had a drink. But I knew enough to know alcohol dulls your emotions, for some people. I hoped I was one. "I'm there."

Mason's face soared instantly, "Awesome! I'll see you later."

I figured it was a small gathering, so I didn't bother dressing up. Not that I had much to dress up in. I chucked on some tight skinny jeans, an orange singlet, and the very expensive black leather jacket I had bought with Kivora's money.

Mason came and picked me up, just like he had promised. I think he may have thought it a little more significant than I, but I just let it past. I wasn't going to ruin my night by ruining his. I'd let him have his shining moment.

We made our way up to Eddie's in comfortable chit-chat. I was glad he had actually decided to drop things when I told him to, unlike bloody Dimitri. Stupid guy didn't know what 'shut up' meant.

"Oh, Rose! You made it!" chirped a very tipsy Eddie.

I laughed, knowing I was soon going to be as happy as him in his current condition. "Wouldn't miss it," I told him.

"Hey, get Rose a drink!" he ordered, waving to a small group of dhampir's standing around the esky.

One reached in the esky and brought me over a glass bottle with a red coloured liquid in it.

"Oh, come on!" Eddie whined to the dhampir just as he was about to leave, "Get my friend something a little stronger!" Eddie turned to me, "You're getting drunk tonight, ain't ya Rose?"

I laughed, a little awkwardly. "Sure thing, Eddie. But I'll just stick to this for now."

"Suit yourself!" he mumbled before stumbling away.

I hesitantly looked at the bottle. It read raspberry vodka cruiser, and I guessed it was a fruity drink, as indicated by the raspberry part. I didn't know whether or not to drink it. Did I really want to get drunk?

"You've never had a drink before, have you?" Mason asked, almost accusingly, before I looked up from the bottle in my hands. I didn't realise how long I had been contemplating about it.

"What? No, of course I have."

"You're lying."

"Whatever," I huffed, unscrewing the lid and taking a swig.

He chocked a small giggle, "Well, looks like you have now."

I gave him a glare before a swallowing another mouthful. It tasted sweet with an extra kick. I liked it.

The rest of the party went in much of a blur. I had lots more cruisers, plus some other drinks which I didn't remember the names. It was pretty boring, besides the alcohol. Before I decided to make it a little more interesting... but at the exact wrong time.

"Mr May-ay-son!" I squealed, dragging out his name, "I accept your challenge!" I stalked over to him and lifted myself on my toes to whisper in his ear. "Prepare to lose your mind," I tried to purr to him, which only turned into a slur of words.

I laughed and stumbled over to the middle of the dorm. There was a table there with various bowls of chips and pretzels. I shoved them all over to one end and stood up on the other, almost falling in the process. I cleared my throat, giggled, and then screamed, "Who wants a little show from little ol' Rose 'ere, huh?" with a shake of my torso.

I heard some cheers of acceptance and gave my 'audience' nods in all directions. "Crank up the music, Edd-man!" A slow, jazzy tune burst through the stereo. Sure, it probably wasn't the best kind of music for this situation, but I was drunk, so I just went with it.

I slowly removed my jacket, inching it off my shoulders with playful grins to all the guys – even some girls – around the room. It slid down onto the table before I could catch it. I used that to my advantage, and leant down slow and teasingly to show off my great bum. I heard a couple of wolf-whistles behind me. I giggled, coming back up to fling my jacket around my head lasso style. When I let it go it went and whipped some random guy in the head.

I heard a few laughs, as the guy removed it and flung it towards the door. I stifled my giggle with my hands, "Sorry!" He hissed before stalking off for a drink. He wasn't going to be enjoying the rest of my show. _Oh, well_, I shrugged it off. I turned back to the rest of my crowd, hearing a couple of "Take your top off!" and "Show us some titties!" coming from all different directions. I tried a sexy smirk, but it was probably anything but. I gripped the bottom of my singlet, slowly inching it up and around my body while swaying my hips. Once my singlet had released my hair, I shook my head, strands whipping their way around my head, before lassoing my singlet once again.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. Everyone was staring in my direction. At first I thought they were completely gobsmacked at my amazing body. It wouldn't have surprised me. But then I noticed they were all looking _behind_ me. I didn't think much of it though, _Oh oh, busted!_ I giggled to myself. But turning around, we really were busted.

There stood a very pissed-off Russian with an orange singlet hanging from his head.

"Oh, shit."

"Everybody, OUT!" Quicker than I thought imaginable, every person dropped what they were doing and were out of there faster than I could say _she sells seashells by the seashore._ Granted, I was never good at tongue twisters.

After everyone was gone, my mentor turned to me, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but that angry, disapproving message came through loud and clear.

And then it shifted.

It was almost like he'd been taken by surprise, like he's never noticed me before. Had it been any other guy, I would have said he was checking me out. As it was, he was definitely studying me. Studying my face, my body. And I suddenly realised I was only in jeans and a bra – a black bra at that.

I noticed that a hot flush was spreading over me, and that the look in his eyes was doing more to me than any others could have. Dimitri was quiet and distant sometimes, but he also had a dedication and an intensity that I'd never seen in any other person. I wondered how that kind of power and strength translated into... well, sex. I wondered what it'd be like for him to touch me and – shit!

What was I thinking? Was I out of my mind? Embarrassed, I covered my feelings with my drunken attitude.

"You see something you like?" I asked.

"Get dressed," he ordered, throwing my singlet at me.

The set of his mouth hardened, and whatever he'd just felt was gone. The fierceness sobered me up and made me forget about my own troubling reaction. I immediately pulled my shirt back on, uneasy at seeing his badass side.

I fiddled with my singlet, having trouble putting it on. I couldn't get my arms through the holes, as simple as that was. "You're drunk," he noted. I looked up at him, expecting the worry, concerned look from the gym earlier. But all I saw was disappointment.

"Ha," I called as a reply, continuing with my struggle.

"Rose." he growled, anger rising to the surface. He hadn't moved since the moment I saw him, and I too was still stumbling on the table. He stared at me, but I knew he was no longer looking at me like that. Even though my stomach and half of my bra was still uncovered, his eyes weren't looking at that.

I stumbled again, before pointing a wavering finger in his direction. "_Dimitri_, don' say anything. Okay? I've had fun tonigh-t!" I said, popping the t. "I don' care what disa-disapro- angry yell you have for me. You don' say anything."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Get dressed."

"I'm tryin'!" I yelled, flailing my arms in the air.

He shook his head, "Get down."

I huffed, but complied, stepping down slowly and precisely – so not to fall over – from the table.

He took three long steps towards me until he was barely standing a breath away. I could feel his hot breath on the top of my head, keeping mine chocked up in the back of my throat. He grasped the hem of my shirt, lifted it above my head, and placed it back on perfectly. His fingers brushed my sides a few times, and I felt a burning fire linger on each spot. He didn't feel the same though. I must have imagined what I saw in his eyes before. Imagined the moment back in my room the day before. Because whatever he felt in those moments, they didn't exist. Not if he could touch me like this, and react none. Not if he felt the same way as I did.

He didn't even pause like he had in my room. Just as quickly as he walked up and fixed my shirt, he walked over to my jacket, walked back to me, put it on, and flung me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I protested.

Holding me securely by my legs, he began walking out of the Eddie's dorm and out to the hall. I started slamming my fists into his back, "Oi! Let me down!"

He didn't say anything, didn't even flinch as I continually hit him. He just kept walking until we were at my dorm. He put me down, reached into my jeans pocket – which I couldn't help but react with a gasp – and pulled out my key. He unlocked my door, flung me back over his shoulder again, and then dumped me on my bed.

I composed myself enough to sit up, only to see him put my key on my bedside table and take my pillow. He put it under his arm and walked out of my room. "See you in the morning at practice," he said, like it was an ordinary day, and slammed my door shut.

_He sure likes slamming doors,_ I thought._ He'll probably break mine soon._

* * *

**_A/N-_**_ Oh dear. The trouble Miss Rose gets herself into._

_How do you reckon the morning after will turn out?_

_I know you love me, so gimme a little sugar with a review!  
_


	7. CH7: Hangover

_**A/N-**__ I love how some of you were confused about the pillow. ^_^ (__Intyala__) "Did he just take her pillow hostage?" – Why, yes. Yes, he did. xD_

_Sorry about how long this has taken. :( I was really swarmed with homework the last week or so of school. Then, these wonderful holidays! :D They have been great, but quite packed full. I've been doing a lot with friends, alongside some homework. I can't be guaranteeing any updates soon. I REALLY SUPER DOOPER apologise! I will try hard to update soon, but please be patient._

_Oh, and FINALLY named! I'm not sure about it, but it clearly fits with the story. I wanted to come up with something with a little more oooomph! But, unless I change it again (which I hope I don't, because it will just confuse you all!) then 'A Different Beginning' it is. :)_

_Anyway, enjoy my pretty people. :) _

* * *

Previously-

I composed myself enough to sit up, only to see him put my key on my bedside table and take my pillow. He put it under his arm and walked out of my room. "See you in the morning at practice," he said, like it was an ordinary day, and slammed my door shut.

_He sure likes slamming doors,_ I thought._ He'll probably break mine soon._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Hangover**

I woke up to a wonderful hangover, a knocking on my door, and a couple of mouthfuls of vomit making their way up my throat.

I shot up immediately and bolted to and through my door for the bathrooms to haul the aftermaths of my fun night into a toilet bowl. I roughly pushed past whoever was at my door, not sparing a moment to check who it was, unless they would have preferred vomit with their breakfast.

Once I had finished emptying the contents of my stomach, I washed out my mouth and headed back to my room. I had left my door wide open and walked in to find Adrian promptly stand from his position on the end of my bed.

"You sure had fun last night, Little Dhampir," he smirked.

Memories of my dream the night before managed to filter their way through my hangover haze, and I was instantly mad at him. "Piss off Adrian," I growled.

He laughed, obviously not thinking I was serious. "Oh, Rose, you really did have too much to drink last night. Having a lovely hangover? Well, it's not too fun to deal with now, but I wouldn't trade it for your lovely dance," he winked. Winked! I was really ready to kill him.

I stalked over to him, ignoring the bile in my throat, and glared straight into his eyes. I may have been quite a bit shorter, but I knew I was intimidating. I didn't even need the slight look of fright to wave Adrian's face to know it. "You were there, were you?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, not in anger, but in confusion. "Yes. Rose..."

"Adrian, get out of my room," I said slowly, not moving, which I kind of needed to do to let him pass. "Get out, before I decide to punch you."

He nodded, obviously not wanting a broken nose. Well, I couldn't blame him. He shifted in an attempt to get past. So I moved to allow him complete access to my door. Just as he was out my room, I told him in a low and threatening voice, "If you ever walk my dreams again," and slammed my door shut. I knew I didn't need to finish the sentence. Besides, his own different ideas of my torture towards him would be much more effective than any single thing I could come up with.

I quickly got ready for what was sure to be hell. My head and neck were not happy Dimitri had taken my pillow. I thought at first it was just stupid, but my hangover proved I needed a pillow. I had a hard time getting to sleep, and my pounding head wanted something soft to rest on. I had to give Dimitri props for a quick, small, yet effective punishment. I wondered what else he had in store for me at training.

"Fourteen minutes late," he informed me, without looking up from his novel, literally the second I walked into the gym.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," and went for my laps.

"Rose," he said. I turned to see him poking his head out from his book. "No laps. Weights. It was only going to be thirty, but an extra fourteen for your lack of punctuality. Go, forty-four reps. Now."

I sighed and removed my sweatshirt. I knew Dimitri was going to torture me for this training session, so I thought I'd do the same back. I walked past Dimitri and over to the weight bench. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me over his book. Bingo.

It was simple what I wore, but I knew it was the kind of thing that rose eyebrows. I wore a dark red sports bra with loose gray tracksuit pants, the bottoms scrunched up to be three-quarters. I knew how to make myself look good.

I did my weights like a good girl, ignoring the pain in my head and elsewhere. I kept catching a glimpse Dimitri's way every now and again. A couple of times I caught him quickly look away. I was happy with my comeback so far.

Once I had finished my reps, I felt relatively good. I knew my arms were going to ache like a bitch later, and my head still pounded, but in the moment I had that accomplished strong feeling that sometimes accompanies a workout.

I knew it was then time to... tease a little more.

I grabbed my gym towel and went to stand in front of Dimitri. My body was covered in an impressive amount of sweat. I began wiping my stomach. "So... Dimitri, what now?" I asked, walking towards him. When he looked up at me, I moved the towel to my chest, slowly running the towel over the top of my breasts.

His eyes lingered a little too long at the area, his composure faltering. It didn't last long, though. Sooner than I would have liked, his Guardian-mask kicked into action and he turned a controlled face to look at me. "Ten minutes of laps."

I inwardly groaned. My charm was not working to its full potential. Time to get a little dirtier. "But Dimitri," I playfully whined, putting my hands on my hips, "I wanna spar!"

I could see the internal fight within him to decline. "No. Go run."

I faked a little pout, "Dimitri. Please?"

He shook his head, turning his attention back to his novel. "No, Rose."

Oh, no, I was not going to give up that easily. I walked towards him, leaned in, and placed my hands on either side of his chair. He had full view of my cleavage. "Please?" I purred.

He visibly swallowed. I could see his hungry eyes on me lustfully. After they wandered a moment, he looked me directly in the eyes. Our faces were so close, and my breathing became laboured under his strong, forceful gaze.

"No," he breathed seriously, his voice low and husky.

I pulled the corner of my mouth into a little smirk, "Please, Dimitri?" I leant in even closer.

Before I could even blink, he pushed me away – to the ground – and flew out of his seat. Looking away from me, he pointed in the direction of the tracks, "Laps, now!" he ordered.

I huffed, but obeyed. He didn't look at me as I stood up and walked past him. Well, my plan didn't completely fail. I knew, at least, I had tortured him. I began my laps with a smile on my face.

After the laps, I was too tired to give a crap about trying anything anymore. He put me on the punching bag for the remainder of the session. Ten minutes late, he let me go. There had only been two days of classes since we arrived – starting on a Thursday – and it was now the weekend. I never had to worry about the days of the week before, and I had no idea what a weekend entitled.

I showered and dressed before heading down to the cafeteria. I had no idea if they served brunch, or only breakfast and lunch. But I was hungry, so I'd eat whatever was there.

I was pretty disappointed when I ran into Lissa before I could get to my food. Luckily, she walked with me, not keeping me from eating. I mentally hugged her. One; I didn't want to actually hug her, and two; I was too hungry to pause.

"Hey, Rose," she smiled. We hadn't spoken since the incident at the shops. We'd barely talked during the incident. We had that silly little argument during the trip, and then when we walked back to the car she clung to me the entire time, but we barely said a word.

I smiled politely as a greeting.

She walked with me as I grabbed some food. It was a brunch menu, which I presumed was only on the weekends. Lissa seemed a little awkward as she spoke to me. "I wanted to say thankyou... for... you know. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. I was too shocked after... it, and then I couldn't find you at school yesterday. I... umm..."

I turned to her and smiled, once again, politely. "It was nothing Lissa. And I took the day off yesterday."

"Oh... why, are you okay?" she asked, sincerely worried.

"No, no, don't worry. I'm fine. Was just a little tired," I told her, grabbing an apple to complete my plate. I now had a satisfying amount of food, consisting of the apple, a vanilla choc-chip muffin, a chicken sandwich, and a bottle of orange juice.

Lissa followed me to a table and sat down opposite. "Well, really Rose. Thankyou," I looked up to see her gazing at me with a great deal of gratitude.

"It was noth-"

"It wasn't nothing. You saved my life. If it wasn't for you..."

I shook my head, biting into my apple, "If I wasn't there he probably wouldn't have been."

"That's not true, Rose-"

"No, seriously, Lissa. You are more than welcome that I... saved your life, or whatever you want to call it. But if I wasn't there, I doubt he would've been."

"What makes you think that?"

There was no evidence or anything. But when the Strigoi mentioned Witmoore's name, I had a feeling Witmoore may have sent him. Or that he was in cahoots with him... or something of the sorts. "It's just a feeling..."

Before Lissa could say anything else her boyfriend came up to the table. Lissa noticed me looking behind her as he approached, and turned to see him. She stood up with a big smile on her face to give him a sweet hug. "Rose," he greeted with a nod. There was a hidden appreciation, a thanks, alongside it. I assumed it was for 'saving' his girl. I didn't like this idea. I would've have needed to save her if it wasn't for myself.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Lissa said after they whispered to each other for a moment, "I need to go. I have an extra class now. I'll be seeing you later?"

"Oh, no, it's fine, no problem. And sure thing."

"Great, bye," she smiled, before the two walked off in each other's arms. I guessed the class wasn't really a class.

I really didn't like the idea that Witmoore was still alive. I hoped he was killed during the escape. I didn't see him for the whole rescue, the last time being the night before when he fed from me. There was a restless feeling at the idea of not knowing, but now I would be even more restless knowing he _was_ still alive. And, to make matters worse, he was not happy at my escape. If he ever saw me again... oh the awful things that plagued my mind.

Breaking me from my thoughts, Mason came and sat next to me at the table. He laughed a little awkwardly, "Umm... hey Rose. Ahh... how was... did... did you get in much trouble last night?"

I smiled at him, lightning the mood and telling him not to worry. "I just lost my pillow."

He laughed again, less uptight, "What?"

I had finished my apple and muffin, and began opening my sandwich, "The Russian Jailer took my pillow as punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Hey, Mason, no laughing! This is a serious situation. My neck is caning!" I said seriously, rubbing my neck, but making it clear I was kidding with my smile.

After we had both finished laughing and joking about my pillow situation, Mason put a hand on my shoulder. "Last night was really fun," he told me. "Well, as much of it as I can remember."

I smiled, "Ahh, yeah. It was good. What I could remember."

"You wanna do it again some time?"

Oh shit. Was he asking me out? Surely not! We had just met... And I definitely didn't see Mason that way. He was sweet and fun to be around, but I saw him more as a friend, a more brotherly figure – if I had the correct idea what having a brother would be like. I could not... date him, could I?

If anything, I liked the tall, hunky Russian mentor of mine. But... I had to be realistic. He was several years older than me, and my teacher. Nothing could happen there, even if he felt the same way. Which, I was beyond a doubt sure that he _didn't_. He may have found me attractive, but he didn't feel the way I did.

Could going out on a date with Mason really be that bad? What was the worst that could happen... It didn't work out and I lost a friend? Sure, that'd suck, but that was the _worst_ case scenario. I was sure, no matter what, that I couldn't lose such a great friend like Mason. And say, what, we started going out? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Was that _really_ that bad? He was a very nice guy, and I could get comfortable around him. The least it could do was distract me from my feelings towards Dimitri.

It was only _one_ date anyway. For now. It didn't have to mean anything yet.

I hesitated a moment, before agreeing, "Sure, I'd love to."

I could not imagine that his face could hold such a big grin. Surprised excitement and joy covered his face. "Great," was all he could muster.

I laughed for a second, "Awesome, I'll talk to you later then?"

He nodded, grasping the situation a little better, "Yep. Okay..." He stood up and took a couple of steps away from the table, still looking at me grinning, "Okay then, yep, see ya."

I laughed as he tried to find the words before he left. By then I had finished my food and binned it before heading back to my dorm.

I was getting seriously bored bumming around in my dorm. There was _nothing_ to do in this Academy besides train or do some form of stupid homework. I kind of liked the idea of training, but I had another round later in the afternoon. I was sure three sessions would leave me incapacitated tomorrow morning. All I could really figure out to do was wander the school. Besides, I hadn't had a good chance to really see the whole place.

I wandered through some of the dorms and school halls, until I eventually found a way outside. The dorms were bustling with energy – chatter amongst the students. I heard topics such as parties and homework, some whining about boys from a couple of groups. The school halls were mostly deserted, a few classrooms occupied by a teacher or a small group of, most likely, nerds. I stopped at one point and saw a bright light illuminating from one of the science rooms.

I peeked through the small window on the door to find Lissa and Adrian facing each other, cross-legged on the floor. At first I thought there was a little something-something happening, until I saw Christian perched on the front bench. The situation between the two on the ground seemed intimate, but I must have been mistaken. There was a plant sitting between them, and they held their hands together, arms outstretched, over the plant. I saw Lissa whispering, but I couldn't really hear anything in particular. I caught a glimpse of a white, creamy glow burst from their clasped hands, before a big head blocked my view.

A pair of extremely pissed off blue eyes stared at me through the glass, messy auburn hair sticking out in all directions around her head. They were telling me to piss off, and I complied without question. I could tell with one look – I didn't want to get on her bad side.

I finished my walk past other classrooms until I found a door leading outside. I continued my self-tour, wandering around next to the buildings. There were some paths and seats, a courtyard, and such surrounding the area. There were quite a few people hanging around outside, mostly dhampir's who could actually stand the cold air. Moroi didn't have enough fat on their skinny bodies to withhold the wind. I wasn't bothered by it, my long cardigan doing enough to keep me from shivering.

I could see great vastness of half, dead, unkempt grass covering the ground leading from the edges of the Academy to an even line of trees. The trees turned into a forest, and I wandered what was beyond there. I had been informed about the wards in one of my classes on the Thursday. I knew they surrounded the Academy, but I was interested how far they went. Did they cover the entire forest area? Was their fencing somewhere in between where it ended? I was curious to find out.

I considered going on a wander throughout the foresty-area. But eventually I decided it was a bad idea. I would need to know how the wards worked before I foolishly put myself in any danger. I was untrained as it was. Facing that Strigoi at the shops proved that. If I ran into one or something worse, I would freeze up the same as I had then. Probably end up getting myself killed. I couldn't allow that to happen. It was beyond stupid comprehension. I had to be smarter than that if I wanted to keep myself alive. I had to keep myself alive... to find Florence.

I had pushed her memory to the back on my mind the last few days. I couldn't think when I thought about her, she clouded my mind making everything else blank and meaningless. Just like the disappearing of the current scene before me.

She was so important, my best friend; she had been for so many years. I knew she could look after herself. I knew if she had gotten out, she would be fine. She had been the last time she escaped. She was probably on a journey right now. She must have gotten far, far away if... no, _when_ she had escaped. Far away to reduce as much distance between herself and any of the Strigoi that survived. Hitched a ride with someone or something. She had created distance, and now was on a tactful plan to get back here safely. She was fine.

I couldn't think anything but. I couldn't imagine her dead. I couldn't imagine her lifeless body still lying around in that horrible place. Just rotting away on the floor of one of the many rooms. No, I couldn't think of that. If I thought that, I wouldn't be able to function. I would break down and turn off. I would die myself. I had nothing else to live for except the thought that she would be back one day. I would see her. Without her here, it was heartbreaking enough. But if I let myself go now, then I would never see her again. I couldn't do that, not to her. She needed me as much as I needed her. And she was on a long, painful journey here. Here to the Academy. I couldn't have her travel all this way for me to just be gone. I needed to stay strong, for Florence. My best friend was going to need me when she made it.

"Rose?" I was broken from my trance to see a pair of green eyes slowly dissolve back into my vision. "Rose, you okay?"

I was brought out of my thoughts and back into my body to find myself hunched against the wall, face stained with silent tears and Adrian's hands on my shoulders, his face looking at me intently. I brought my hands to my face to whip my cheeks, staring at the wetness on my fingertips, and licking my lips to taste the salty drops.

"Rose...?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, whatever, I'm fine," I knew my voice sounded hoarse and totally un-fine, but I didn't have it in me to care. Especially when it was Adrian that was trying to comfort me. I was still angry at him for the dream.

"You don't look fine," he stated.

"Piss off, Adrian," I growled, shrugging his hands off and stalking away.

"Hey, Rose!" he called, jogging up and standing in front of me. I kept walking, making him walk backwards. I wanted him to trip. "Look, Rose, I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, I'm sorry!"

"Don't play with me, Ivashkov," I growled. "You ruined it! You had to go and ruin it, didn't you?"

"Ruin what, Rose? I have no idea what you are talking about!" he pleaded. I didn't want to believe him, but he seemed so unsure.

"You walked my fucking dream and ruined it. That beautiful meadow and my white dress... you ruined it!"

He scrunched his face in confusion, "No, Rose, I didn't. That must have been your own dream."

I looked away from him, not wanting to believe it was my own fault. I couldn't do such an awful thing. My subconscious wasn't that much of a bitch, was it?

"Sorry, Rose. But I didn't do anything. It was you."

"Whatever, I'm still mad at you," I scoffed immaturely, looking away from him.

"Why?"

I crossed my arms, "Because I can be. And I don't like you anyway. Dream ruiner or not."

He sighed and shook his head. "Well, whether you like me or not, I want to tell you something. It's why I came over earlier."

"Okay, what?" I asked, not looking back at him.

"It's about your Mum."

I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at him, "What about _her_?" I spat.

"She wants to come here, to meet you."

I shook my head, "No way in hell. I want nothing to do with her."

"I told her that, but she is still coming. She insists, and has spoken to Kirova and everything."

"Well, I'll lock myself in my room then. I don't want to meet her, Adrian. You promised."

He sighed sadly, "I know. And I have tried to get them to understand. But your mother keeps saying that you will change your mind when you finally meet her. She says your just being emotional."

I laugh, humourlessly. "Oh, emotional, huh? Like she has the nerve!"

Adrian tried to put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but before I got the chance to shrug it off, my eye was caught by him looking up, past me, shocked. He looked back down at my apologetically, "I'm so sorry. I tried. I really did."

I turned around to look down at a curly auburn haired, bad-ass looking dhampir. She had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. She may have been over half a foot smaller than me, but she certainly managed to hold authority with her body language.

Adrian whispered in my ear from behind me, "I am so sorry..." and ran off. I turned my head to see him bolting back inside the Academy doors. I didn't understand, until she spoke.

"Well, hello there, daughter."

* * *

**_A/N - _**_Dun, dun, duuuuunnnnnn! _

_How do you think Rose will react to her mother?_

_I love to hear your ideas! :D As well as criticism, hate, praise, love, whatever! So, REVIEW! Hell, you can say something like 'I want me some Dimitri' and I will be happy. I want be some Dimitri too, after all. ;)  
_


	8. CH8: Mother

_**A/N- **__Over one hundred reviews! :D Ahhh, I love you guys._

_Once again – sorry for the time. Oh, and I've never apologised for any spelling or grammatical errors. I am ALWAYS sorry for them! eeeeek! I do check over my documents a few times before I update, but there is only so much I can do. Besides, would you prefer I check over it and fix as much as possible and update quicker, or spend a long time double-checking and update later? Well, I'd presume the former. If not, however, let me know in a review. :)_

_Now on to reading! ENJOY!_

* * *

Previously-

I turned around to look down at a curly auburn haired, bad-ass looking dhampir. She had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. She may have been over half a foot smaller than me, but she certainly managed to hold authority with her body language.

Adrian whispered in my ear from behind me, "I am so sorry..." and ran off. I turned my head to see him bolting back inside the Academy doors. I didn't understand, until she spoke.

"Well, hello there, daughter."

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Mother**

I was totally going to kill Adrian.

He left me to face my _mother_! After he promised me I would never have to see her again! The one person I couldn't possible hate more in this entire world, even more than I hated Witmoore, stood before me, grinning. Grinning like a fucking fool. Grinning like I wasn't about to punch her face in.

Well, I wanted to punch her face in. More than anything I had ever wanted in my life. I could feel my heart hammering and my face burning red. My fists clenched together so hard, I couldn't have been surprised if my blunt nails drew blood. My teeth hammered together so hard, I thought I was going to push them into the roof of my mouth. But I couldn't do anything. I was still. All the pent up rage and anger that had grown over so many years towards this one tiny woman was building up to exploding point. Yet, I couldn't move or function. If I had any sense of my own body at the time, I would have sworn I would have been shaking.

"Oh, don't be rude. Is this how you want to greet your dear mother?"

That was enough to make me go mad. How dare she? She was not my mother! How dare she even call herself that? I saw red and I wanted nothing more than to punch her nose in. I wanted to make her pay for all the pain she had put me through. A mother does not leave her child in a torture dungeon. A mother does not stand in front of their child teaching them manners, when they are being rude themselves.

A mother is part of their child's life.

She was not a mother. She was not _my_ mother.

So why didn't I punch her? Why didn't I knock her out into oblivion? I was a step away from wanting to kill her. But instead, I turned my shaking body around and ran. I didn't even know where I was running, vaguely aware of my surroundings. I was running into the trees, the forest lining the Academy. Even when I hit trees, and they scrapped along my body, ripping my cardigan, scratching my face, I kept running. I barely even felt them. The fire burning within me made everything invisible, a blurry substitute for the real world.

Eventually, I stopped. I couldn't run anymore. My legs gave out on me and I fell to the floor. I released the pressure in my chest with the loudest scream my voice could muster. It was the kind of scream that made all the birds flutter out of the trees. The scream made me feel a little better, and I was capable of finding my legs, and my mind.

I looked around to find nothing but trees. All the trees were quite tight-packed, and any gap I managed to find only led to more trees. I was literally lost in a forest. Oh, my luck.

I obviously had to find my way back to the Academy, that was a given. Although, considering how horrid my situation was, I was glad for the distraction. Maybe it was a good thing I ran like a crazy person. At least now I could redirect my attention from the anger towards my mother, to finding my way out of the maze.

I stood, turning in circles among circles scanning the area. There was nothing but the same trees, and there was no logical way of determining the way back to the Academy. I suddenly wished I had watched _Lost_ with Florence. She had seen every episode, and although I really only had a vague idea of the show, I presumed it would have had some basic survival tips embedded into the drama.

I could see the sun rising, and I tried to scan my brain for anything I had ever learnt. I knew it rose in a certain direction... maybe it was east? _Oh, screw it_. Even if I did know which direction the sun rose in, I had no clue what direction the school was in.

I didn't think I had run that far. But, there was a high possibility that I was going to choose a direction that would lead me further away. I mentally slapped myself for moving. If I had stayed still, I could have just turned ninety degrees and be brought back to the Academy. Or, at least my chances that that would have been the correct direction were much higher. There was the possibility that I had ran in crazy zigzag movements to this point, therefore turning back could have been useless. I didn't know.

I didn't know anything.

I didn't know the way back to the Academy. I didn't know – or honestly care – why my mother had abandoned me all those years. I didn't know what was with my horrid dream. I didn't know where Florence was. I didn't know where Witmoore was. I didn't know anything about the stupid bond between Lissa and me.

I didn't know anything.

And if I died today, or soon, from starvation or a random bear attack, I would be left not knowing. I would have never learnt any of the important things that plagued my mind at that moment. I would have never even learnt... love.

Okay, why in the world did the name Dimitri jump into my mind the moment I thought of love? I was infatuated with him. He was attractive – scratch that, hot – and when his barely-there Russian accent laced his words I wanted to melt. But it was _infatuation_. There was nothing else to it. There couldn't be. He was seven years older, my mentor, and he did not feel anything more than attraction towards me.

Mason should have been in my mind. Kind, sweet, caring Mason. The guy who was clearly crushing on me. He didn't _only_ find me attractive. He wanted to be more than friends, take things to a level the Russian would never consider. He was the one that should spring to mind when I think of love. We hadn't even been on a date yet, so I didn't want to think of being in love with him right now. But the idea, promise, possibility of love should have lingered by his name. But it didn't.

I had to rid my mind of any and all thoughts that didn't lead to a way out. Any time spent on anything else was pointless. I didn't know how long it would take me to get out, so I didn't know if I had the time to waste. What did love matter, if I could be dead any moment?

Well, I was being a little melodramatic. The most likely death situation here would be starvation, and it took days to starve. Not that I liked that idea, but at least I had more time to figure out my escape. Unless this was a Strigoi, or even bear, infested forest – although I highly doubted a school would have been surrounded by monsters... but if the case, I wanted out as fast as I could get.

The possibility of some human-killing monster wandering these very forests – even though I thought it beyond highly unlikely – made me much more inclined to get out as soon as possible. Although it was probably the worst thing I could think of, I simply began walking. Walking back in the direction I felt the surest I had come from. I really hated my chances that I was heading in the wrong direction. But, hello, bears? I was not sticking around to prove or disprove my highly unlikely scenario.

In what felt like forever, but was probably no longer than thirty minutes, I had found a clearing. There before me stood St. Vladimir's Academy. I never thought I could be happier to see the tall, gothic building. Probably looking like I had been mauled by a bear – which in my defence, I totally could have been – I began walking back to my dorm, trying to prepare myself for the million and one scrutinising gazes.

I walked past the empty school halls, taking a moment to pause at the door where I previously saw Lissa and Adrian doing some voo-doo crazy shit. I saw the odd red-headed woman who had poked her freaky head up to the window earlier. The moment I laid my eyes on her, her head perked up in a sharp bird-like motion. The speed of her movement, and the way her eyes glared at me, I was certain she knew I would be there before I even was. I quickly shied away and continued walking.

There were very few people as I walked to the dhampir dorms, but once there, man... I felt like I was a newly discovered fossil under deep examination. It didn't matter where they were, even for the people that stood on the opposite side of the hall, I was still analysed down to every strand on my dishevelled head. I wondered how long I had been missing to raise such suspicion, or if people had heard about my encounter with my mother, or maybe I, simply, looked _that_ chaotic.

Just as I was about to reach my door – completely ready to lose the glares – Dimitri came sulking up to me. He seemed either unaware or unconcerned with every eye on me. "Rose, you are late for training..." he informed me, trailing his last word when he took a look at my appearance. He inspected my condition for a moment longer, before sighing in defeat, "What happened?"

I glared at him. I had just been lost in a forest for God knows how long, and he was asking me as though I had done something like get a detention. He was not worried for me, about why I looked this way. I was just a stupid girl who always got herself in trouble.

I would have yelled at him, but not exactly the smartest thing to do with an audience. "Nothing," I growled, turning to open my door.

"Rose, training," he scowled before I had a chance to open it fully.

I slowly and precisely opened my door and fully walked in; holding the door open – with a grip on the handle as far as my arm would reach. "_Belikov_, no," I said, before I slammed it shut before him.

I had a feeling he wanted to burst in and yell at me. But the suspicion it would raise to all the onlookers – walking into a minor's room. I figured I would be in for it later though.

I wanted to go and shower – get off all the dirt and rinse the many scratches all over my body. But that would mean facing all those eyes again and I couldn't do it again. I was exhausted, and I didn't have it in me to ignore them all. So I settled for changing into some flannel pyjama pants and a singlet and getting some sleep. My pillow was still gone, so I scrunched up some of my doona and place it beneath my head. I went into a dreamless sleep, putting off all the inevitable conversations until my wake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It didn't feel like I had slept for long when there was a gentle knock at my door. I couldn't be bothered, so I grumbled and snuggled closer into my substitute pillow, hoping they would go away. They were determined though, and their knocking rose in tempo and volume.

I grumbled out of bed and went for the door. Not giving the slightest about my sure-to-be even worse appearance to the previous day.

I opened the door to see Dimitri standing there with my pillow. Definitely one of the last things I expected. His face didn't hold any emotion – or not which I could read – as he held out my pillow towards me.

"Thanks," I grumbled, hesitantly taking it from him. I didn't move from the door, and nor did he. I waited to see if he had anything else – or more like something – to say.

"May I come in?" he asked after a few moments silence, still no emotion to gather alongside his face.

I hesitantly nodded, completely unsure of his motivations. I moved out of the way to grant him access, closing my door after him and heading to sit on my bed.

"Adrian came to me, before I saw you earlier," he said, still no emotion. "What happened with your mother?"

I turned my head away from him to look at the ground, "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing from the state you were in earlier. I asked your mother and-"

I snapped my head towards him, "I'm sure whatever _she_ said was true. Why ask me?"

"Because what she told me was inconclusive. Apparently all she did was try to speak to you, and you stormed off. It doesn't explain the state you were in."

I looked away again, "That is all there is to it."

"Rose..."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's none of your business, anyway," I spat.

"It is my business when it is affecting your training. I had a valuable lesson planned for this afternoon, in which you delightfully missed. And we mustn't ignore the fact that you were beyond rude to me – as your teacher. But you are right; the details are none of my business. However, if it is going to affect you academically, I have to take action. You wish not to speak to any of your teachers to help you? I must recommend counselling."

"No," I growled, glaring up at him.

"You may technically have no legal guardian to make decisions for you, but you are still a minor. You do not have complete control over everything in your life."

I looked away from him, "Well, if I don't let it 'affect me academically' all should be fine."

"Rose..."

"Stop it! Stop saying that name like it means something! I wish I wasn't even Rose! The life of Rosemarie was better. She didn't have her good-for-nothing mother trying to get to know her. She didn't have to worry about a stupid academic life. She had her best friend, and most importantly – she didn't have some stuck-up mentor shoving his opinions up her ass!" By now I was standing, jabbing an outstretched finger into his chest. "I don't want your help. No one here understands. No one here even gives a shit about me. And that's good. I don't want them to. I don't want to be in this fake school with all these fake people giving me fake smiles trying to make me feel better. None of you have _any_ idea what I have been through, what Rosemarie has been through. This 'Rose' figure you have tried to create, she _isn't real_."

He clasped his whole fist around my finger, but didn't move it. "She can be real. You're just going to give up that easily? No one understands because you won't let them. I want to help you Rose, but you won't let me."

"I won't let you because I don't want you to! You wouldn't understand anyway. Isn't it pretty self explanatory with my mother? She let me to be tortured by Strigoi for seventeen years while she was out and about being a guardian. Am I supposed to fall into her arms and cry my eyes out just because she is supposably my mother? Because I _missed_ her? Because that seems pretty darn fucking farfetched to me."

"No, Rose, you haven't heard the whole story."

"And I don't want to! See what I mean? I just told you why I hate my mother and it's a perfectly understandable reason, yet you go and defend her! I am not an unreasonable person, so why is everyone trying to make it seem so?"

"You don't hate her..."

"Hah! There you go again. Like you can tell me how I feel? Beyond ridiculous."

"I'm not trying to. Look, Rose-"

"Stop calling me Rose!" I exploded, attempting to snatch my hand back. But his grip was too strong, and he wouldn't let release me either. "Let me go!"

"You need to calm down."

"Like hell I do!" I struggled even more until I finally managed to pry my finger lose. I stumbled back and fell on my bum, bumping my head against the wall.

Dimitri shook his head in annoyance, and reached his hand down to help me up, "Oh, Rose..."

I pulled both my hands tight into my body, "Stop calling me that!"

"What do I call you then?" he asked, scolding me with his tone, and retreating his hand slightly.

"Nothing, you call me nothing. And you get out of my room!"

"Stop being ridiculous. I want to help you, _Rose_." He let his hand fall back again.

I knew he was purposely calling me Rose by now, to annoy me or whatever else he was trying to do. But, suddenly I had no energy left anymore. To tell him to stop calling me that or to tell him to get out. I just didn't have it in me anymore. I wanted him to shut up and go away. The way I felt towards my mother came swarming back, and I put Dimitri in the way off my mental fist beside her too. My insides burned with anger again, and I wanted to scream like I had in the forest. But I was too exhausted.

So, I just ignored him. I curled my arms tighter into my body and closed my eyes. I hoped if I just pretended he wasn't there, then soon enough he wouldn't be there.

I was sorely mistaken though. He bent down in front of me and tried to pry my hands away from my face. "Look, Rose..." he whispered sadly, "I really do want to help you. Why won't you let me help you?"

I removed my hands, his own backing away, and looked up at him. This time, his face held emotion. That mask that he used to hide his emotions was gone. The solemn look in his face, matched identically with his eyes, told me he really meant it. He wanted to help me. So, why wouldn't I let him? Why couldn't I just accept help? I could tell him everything that I felt inside. And it would probably be a release too. To get my feelings off my chest, confide in somebody. It would probably make me feel better.

But that was just it. Confiding in somebody meant giving a part of myself up. Opening up and exposing myself. I didn't know if I could do that. I didn't know if I was ready to give that part up. Everything I felt was personal and telling it all to someone meant more than just letting off steam. I would be delving deep into my emotions and memories, somewhere I wasn't ready to go yet. I may as well cut open my chest and let him search around for any abnormalities. That was what this really was. Telling him everything so that he could try and fix me. Fix the broken soul that floats around within me.

Besides, Dimitri was more than just my mentor. I felt more than just a teacher-student relationship with him. Even if it was just the forming of something more, and even if all that it would ever be is a friendship. Yet, there was still more. And I didn't know what that meant. I had never trust anyone in my life besides Florence. I didn't know how trust formed. Florence had always been there for me, for my whole life. I never knew what it was not to trust her. So, how did I know if I trusted Dimitri? Or if I ever would trust Dimitri?

So, I did what I always do. I backed away. I shied away from his help, from what I didn't know. I shook my head and covered my face again. I felt a lone tear smear my palm.

He sighed loudly, an annoyed, frustrated, I-want-to-give-up kind of sigh. "Rose, I really do want to help."

I shook my head against my hands, not looking up.

"This is killing me, Rose. Please..."

I decided to remove my hands and peek up at him. He had sat down from his crouched position, legs crossed beneath him, and shoulder's slouching. He looked defeated. I could tell he really did want to help, but I was making it difficult. I felt bad. But instead of agreeing, I shook my head again. "How would you even help?" I asked. But it wasn't really a question. Evident by my voice, I was simply trying to prove that there was nothing he could do anyway.

"Just talk to me. I can listen. Even if I can't give you any advice or help you in any tangible way, getting it off your chest – that helps in so many ways, Rose. Believe me."

"I ca-can't..." I chocked.

"Oh, Rose..."

Before anything else could be said or done, my door was flung open to reveal a very exhausted Adrian. "Wha-what happened?" He blurted, before assessing the situation at all while trying to catch his breath. A moment later, his eyes scanned the room and he fell upon us huddled on the ground.

Even though both Dimitri and I looked sad, he barely took a second glance at Dimitri. He immediately looked concerned at my condition. Besides, I still looked horrible – the dirt, the scratches that had made their way through my cardigan, clear on my bare arms, and messy hair – added to my tired and sad eyes. Adrian didn't take a moment longer to run to my side and begin searching my body for any injuries, obviously besides the scratches. "Rose, Rose, Rose, are you okay? Oh, Rose. I'm sorry I left you with your Mum. I-I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't think you'd want me there. I told Dimitri you were with your Mum, just in case something went wrong. But I didn't think it would. And then when I heard all the gossip all over the school that you stormed into the dorms looking like a mess, I was really scared."

I laughed, a little sadly, but I was still amused at Adrian's worry. I was angry at him for abandoning me with my mother, but I was too exhausted to access that anger. Wow... my crazy moods were all over the place. "I'm fine, Adrian. It's just a few scratches."

"Yeah, it is. But how the hell did you end up with them?"

I looked over Adrian's shoulder at Dimitri. He was standing now, having been pushed away by Adrian's frantic attempt to get to me. I could tell he wanted the answer just as much as, probably even more so than, Adrian. So, why did I feel it so much easier to tell Adrian?

I didn't tell him though. I would have, but Dimitri was still there. "I just fell over."

Adrian scoffed. I thought he didn't believe me at first, but he was just amazed at my – assumed – stupidity. "That must have been one hell of a fall to produce this," was all he said.

Relieved he bought it; I took another look up at Dimitri. I could tell he didn't. He simply frowned. The one person I wanted to drop it, was not going to. Something about his face told me more than his words ever could. I knew he wanted to figure out what happened. And I knew he wouldn't stop until he figured it out. Along with everything else I had bottled up inside.

Dimitri was going to make sure each and every secret – dark and not so dark – buried inside me – deep and not so deep – would be somehow made his information. And, in the end, there was nothing I was going to be able to about it.

* * *

_**A/N-**__ Ohhhhhh! _

_I'm all for Dimitri figuring out my deepest and darkest secrets. ;)_

_So, what did you think about her confrontation with her mother? I wanted her to talk to her, and learn all the reasoning behind everything Janine did. But, it just couldn't happen. Not yet. Janine has good reason though – not the best reasoning, but none-the-less there is reason behind it. There is still ways she could have been a better mother. But, anyway! I don't want to confuse you all. Eventually everything Janine will be explained. :)_

_Also, what do you guys think about me making up my own characters? Or would you prefer I stick to all the original characters? I love making up my own characters! But, depends what you all prefer. :) However, if I did bring in my own characters – may be a while. I just want to know whether I have the option to if the chance appears within the story._

_Well, review! Answers for these questions, or even just – 'I hate Adrian'! I mean, I love him, but he ruined this moment between our love-birds. :( Stupid Adrian and his Rose obsession! _


	9. CH9: Glass

_**A/N- **__AHHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY! I know it has been over two months. :S I explained in the first chapter's Author's Note that I am a busy, busy little bee in my last year of high school, and kind of everything else comes before writing. Much to my dismay. :( _

_Anywayssss, not too fond of this chapter. But, hey, it's a chapter!_

_I have holidays coming up soon, or, as my teacher's prefer to argue, "They're not holidays. Only time off school." But really, it's going to feel like that. I will try to get a chapter or two posted in that time, but I cannot guarantee anything, like I have mentioned frequently._

_So enjoy my little chipmunks! Read away!_

* * *

Previously-

Dimitri was going to make sure each and every secret – dark and not so dark – buried inside me – deep and not so deep – would be somehow made his information. And, in the end, there was nothing I was going to be able to do about it.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Glass**

Dimitri woke me before our afternoon training. I had learnt I was not in the forest as long as I thought I had been. Between walking off on my mother and heading back to my dorm, it had only been around two hours, and I had gotten back a bit after lunch. I predicted my sleep was minimal – and turned out it was. But, no matter how much I begged Dimitri that I was too tired and just wanted to sleep, he ordered I go to training.

Maybe he was trying to help. Thinking some physical exertion would help get my mind off things. I really didn't think they would. I thought sleeping would be much more beneficial. But, as Dimitri told me, "There is always time to sleep later." His line of logic was that in the end if I did both tasks, either or both could help – a quicker chance of improvement if both tasks were undertaken. I told him there was always training in the morning. But he insisted. Not that insisting left me any room to decline.

Before I even got the chance to ask what we were doing, he walked over to the mats and got into a fighting stance. I stood there, gapping. "We're sparring?" I scoffed, disbelieved.

He nodded, not leaving his stance. "It is time you learn."

I shook my head. "I don't... I don't feel... No, I don't want to." I stuttered. I couldn't. I was tired and I didn't feel comfortable sparring.

"You wanted to this morning."

I barely remembered that morning. Trying to tease Dimitri. Yes, I had said I wanted to. But I don't really think I did. No, I didn't. If he had let me spar, I would have at the time, as I would have turned it playful to try and torture him more. But right now, it would be a serious match. Honestly, I was scared to spar. I shook my head.

He stood up, easing his way out of his stance. "You didn't want to?"

"No, I did. I don't want to now," I snapped.

"Why? You didn't want to, and then yesterday you did again, now you don't..."

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head away, my anger flaring. Probably didn't help I was tired and exhausted beyond hell. But, either way, I was getting irrationally angry quickly.

"Is it something to do with your mother?"

I sighed in aggravation. "Not everything has to do with _her_."

"Okay, then. Why don't you want to spar?"

I shook my head, still turned away. I didn't want to tell him. 'Because I will lose and feel like an idiot in comparison to your amazing skills.' Yeah, right. "Fine, it has to do with my _mother_." I growled her name, finally turning to him. "I'm angry at her, and I can't... 'get in the zone'." I lied. Okay, it wasn't a complete lie. That could definitely contribute to my reason. But it wasn't the main reason. Somehow, he knew this.

So he decided to push me. If I didn't tell him the truth, then he was going to use that against me. If only I could come up with a better excuse. "That's good. Use that anger to your advantage. Channel it. Anger helps fuel the fight, adds fire. Makes you deadlier."

"I still don't want to spar."

"I don't care. You are anyway. So get over here before I drag you by the hair."

I shuddered and walked over quickly before he could notice it. The idea of my hair being yanked brought back memories around Witmoore. I had managed to suppress them over the last few weeks. But since my break down before I saw my mother, I would have to find a way to re-do the work it took to come that far.

Dimitri got into a fighting stance the moment my foot hit the mat and started instructing me. "Now, to begin, I want you to copy me. You need to bend your knees to help with balance, and bring your hands up to protect your face."

I tried to copy, and probably looked like a fool, but he nodded his head and praised me, before correcting a few minor things. "Your legs are too close together," he told me, coming up to my right. "They need to be..." he grabbed my right calf and pulled it to the side slightly. My breath caught in my throat. I almost lost my balance and almost had to put my hand on his shoulder to steady myself. But he put my foot down before that was necessary. I'd be lying if I was to say I was expecting it, or that my heart didn't race. I was instantly glad that I was wearing pants, for if he had touched my skin I think I may have passed out. "... about there."

Then, I almost did pass out. From behind me he brought both his arms around and gripped my wrists. He pulled my right arm further away from my face. "Put your hands right here," he said slowly, whispering in my ear. His breath tickled my ear, and a violent, obvious, shiver shook my whole body. I know he noticed. I had to close my eyes and remind myself that breathing is essential for life. "If your opponent was to attack quickly – this hand," he said, running his palm slowly down my outstretched naked arm where he grasped it around my fist, "is your first line of defence. And your other hand," he rubbed over the knuckles on my left hand repeatedly, "is your second, your last, line of defence. Protecting your... delicate face from harm. It's like chess. You bring your pawns out to the middle of the board – to be taken out first," he grasped my right wrist. "Then, you bring whatever you can-" he then tightened his hold around my left knuckles, "-in front of your king and queen – the king and queen being your face – to protect them. Understand?"

I exhaled a shaky breath before nodding my head slowly twice. I didn't know how to play chess, so I had no clue what he was saying. But I needed him to move before I had no oxygen left.

I hadn't realised I was leaning on him for balance, and when he stepped away I almost fell. "Hey, now," he chuckled as he balanced me, "hold this position."

I took a deep breath in and out before I nodded, and readjusted my position.

He returned to face me, and got in his own stance. "You ready?"

I nodded, looking straight ahead. It took all my willpower to focus on my outstretched hand rather than his face.

"You sure? You look a little pale," I focused on him to see a small smirk playing on his lips. _Oh, I see_. He was playing my game. That was his way of teasing me. The 'two can play at this game' analogy. Man, he was good. I didn't realise until now that touching, slowly and delicately like he had, was my ultimate weakness. I knew I could tease him, but nothing to the extent he had just teased me. Soon I would have to figure out his fatal torture, and use that against him.

"I'm fine," I almost growled.

"Good, let's start then."

"Who will have the first move?"

"Be my guest," he grinned.

I assessed the situation first, as I started us circling to the left. He was taller and heavier than me, and I had to find a way to use that against him. I couldn't figure anything out, so I decided to test what boundaries he was displaying first. I lunged at him, flying a fist towards his stomach. Not only did he dodge it, but he grabbed me by the wrist, pushed it against my back, and pushed me to the ground face-down. Now I was lying face flat to the ground, with my hand securely held behind my back and Dimitri's knee digging into my back.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" he lent down and whispered in my ear.

"No-ohf," I managed to mumble.

"Would you like to know what you did wrong?" he continued to tease.

I rolled my eyes – not that he could see – and tried to nod my head.

"I could see everything you planned to do before you even knew you were going to do it," he slowly mocked.

I rolled my eyes again, "See _this_."

I don't know how I managed it, but I flung him off me and flipped myself around. It was only a tiny triumph, though. Dimitri was holding me down again just as quickly, except he had my arms restrained above my head. And this time, we were face-to-face, and – much to the like of my lady parts – pelvis-to-pelvis. I instantly felt hot and bothered.

Dimitri grunted – not helping my downstairs area. "I saw..." he studied my face carefully, a look of utter concentration – or constipation – on his face, "all of that."

"Okay, then," I whispered breathlessly, "tell me exactly where I went wrong."

"Seems there is more going on than the student-teacher relationship you told me about, Guardian Belikov."

_Oh, no._ Dimitri and I turned our heads to find none other than my righteous mother standing in the doorway to the gym._ I ran into a forest last time. What the hell am I going to do now? She's blocking the entrance. Where the hell am I going to go!_

"Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri addressed as he stood up.

I sat up, looking incredulously between the two. "You know _her_?" I asked Dimitri, ignoring the fact that the little red-head could see me.

Dimitri looked down at me and seemed like he was about to answer, before _she_ cut in. "Dimitri helped me in organising the rescue of Princess Dragomir and yourself."

"Hold on. _You_ initiated the rescue?"

"Yes."

"Why, pray tell, would you honestly give a shit about my whereabouts after seventeen long years?"

"I believe we have a lot to talk about, Rosemarie."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. As if I am going to listen to your voice a second longer than I have to."

"It will clear up a lot of things between us."

"I could not care _any_ less about the things between us. As far as I'm concerned, I share the same genetics as you. Other than the fact that you are technically my 'mother' – deem it even possible to title you with that word – I see no other reason as to why I should give you a moment to explain yourself. I believe you left all your obligations in the drain when you gave birth to me _seventeen_ years ago and let me be left to rot with a bunch of godforsaken Strigoi. I do not have to listen to a word you have to say."

Dimitri put a hand on my arm, directing my seething attention to him, "Rose-"

"No, Dimitri. You do _not_ get to stick up for her! I do not care the _slightest_ about whatever reason this-" I pointed over to her with disgust "-_thing_ has. I am the perfect example as to why whatever that reason is, is no more than a lousy excuse to make _herself_ feel better." I turned to her and sneered, "And I will not give her the satisfaction." I ripped Dimitri's arm off and stormed out of the room.

I tore through the school as I made my way to my dorm. How dare she? Explaining herself for what she did? She had no right! Well, I couldn't deny I wanted to know. The curiosity bubbled inside me. But that was it – curiosity. Not one word could possibly change how I feel about her or make me accept whatever apology she could offer. For God's sake, she could tell me she was in a coma since my birth and it wouldn't change a thing. Whatever the reason, I suffered all these years because of her, and nothing could ever change that fact. The past can't be changed. What she did can never be erased. That time of my life will always exist. And she was the sole reason for that. How in hell can I ever forgive that, let alone forget it?

The rage that filled my head and blinded my sight caused me to hastily run full-forced into a tall lean figure, causing us both to go tumbling down.

He simply laughed, "Rose, ever thought of looking ahead instead of at the ground?"

I was not in the mood for anybody's shit, lastly Adrian's. I simply stood up and stormed on, keeping my gaze stubbornly set on the ground. He followed though.

I was obviously moving at a fast pace, because he struggled to walk by my side. "Hey, Rose? I'm sorry. I didn't really mean anything by it... Hey, are you okay?"

I abruptly stopped, and he walked a few steps before stopping too and turning around.

"Rose?"

"Adrian," I growled.

I found it intriguing how he barely knew me, but I didn't even have to say anything, and just by the tone of my voice alongside his name and he seemed to know exactly his place. His eyes widened in response as he understood. "Okay, okay. You don't want to talk about it. Fine, fine, I'm out-ta here," he stuttered as he rose his hands in defeat, slowly backing away until out of sight.

Unfortunately, no one else seemed to have the same understanding. Having probably just witnessed the exchange between Adrian and me, Mason came striding up behind me as Adrian disappeared. "Hey Rose," I could hear the smile in his voice as he placed a hand on my shoulder to gently turn me around. I didn't comply though, and he removed his hand to come and step around me. "I wanted to ask you... ahhh, something," he was blushing, looking at the ground. Completely oblivious to the heated glare that I had been wearing since I left the gym. "I wanted to ask..."

I raised my fist, ready to punch him, but stopped. By God's name did I need to let my anger out! But somehow, the reasonable part of my brain filtered through when my hand was half raised – telling me that kind, nice, sweet, pretty-boy Mason was not the one that it deserved to be released on. Thankfully, he noticed the movement of my hand, he saw the expression on my face, understood this was by no means a good time, and stepped away. I somehow managed a nod – small and stiff, but revealing the most thanks I could manage – and stalked past him.

Thankful for no more interruptions, I reached my dorm. I crushed the door to a shut and found myself hovering in the middle of the small room. I was relieved at my arrival, and being so let out a shaky breath I had been holding. However, that breath only exploded the rage that I had been holding in along with it. The first thing I went for was my window. Why? I honestly don't know. My body simply decided that the window was the direction to go, and my fist decided that the glass should no longer be there.

I was calm now. Or numb. Either way, my frustration, anger, boiling hot-white rage depleted, for the time being. I felt a little lighter, as though the emotions that I realised into my window were a heavy weight on my shoulders. I drifted away from my window and collapsed onto my bed, emotionally exhausted... unfortunately. I wished I was physically exhausted instead, than I could sleep the next few hours away. But instead I spent them staring at the ceiling.

Eventually, it got boring. My mind was empty, suppressing everything I didn't want to think about, which turned out to me everything that I could think about. I sat up and looked at my hand, which had been throbbing for a while. It was covered in blood, glass and already-prominent bruising. I figured I should get it fixed up.

I left my dorm and headed in the general direction I thought that the clinic would be. It took me a little wandering around, but I eventually found it. It was getting late, the signs of sunrise beginning to approach, so the school was relatively quiet. The clinic was quiet too; I walked in to find the doctor from back at the courts caring for a – or the only – patient in the room. Well, besides me.

"Doctor...?"

Her head perked up and she noticed me at the door, "Olendzki. Oh, Miss Hathaway, right?"

I nodded, "Rosemarie, or Rose."

She finished up bandaging the student's knee and giving him a few instructions. She led him to the door before she turned to me. "What can I do for you Rose?" she asked, removing her gloves.

I raised my hand to show her the battered state of my knuckles. She 'tisked', before motioning me to a seat as she put on some new gloves and grabbed a couple of items. She placed them on a table near me before going back to grab some new gloves.

"Let me see," she requested, pushing her glasses down her nose. She examined it a moment before wheeling a small chair over to sit in front of me. "What exactly did you to yourself?"

"Punched my window," I told her as she began removing the larger pieces of glass first with her fingers.

She looked up at me over her glasses, "What did the window do to deserve that?"

I shrugged, "Looked at me funny."

She shook her head before continuing on my hand, stifling back a small laughter. She finished pulling the rest of the smaller glass shards with some tweezers. After the glass was out she examined it for any breaks – declaring there was none, however, at the most, there could be some bruising on the bone – and a few minutes later my hand was antibacterial-ised and dressed. Dr. Olendzki ordered me to prevent using that hand – which unluckily was my right, writing hand – as much as possible and to ice it for twenty minutes on, off, and then on once more when I got back to my dorm. I was to come back in two days to see how it was healing, and of course was ordered to check back if I had any problems.

Heading back to my dorm I considered how much trouble this was going to cause. Of course, I would be severely hindered in my physical training, and class could be difficult – that being if I decided to take some notes or do my work... which was unlikely... but still, it would all have to be done with my left-handed, god-awful writing. The next thing would be everyone asking me what I had done. 'I punched my window' was surly going to make me the laughing stock of the school. And I was sure Dimitri would be mad at my lack of self-control and how difficult I was going to make training now. Not only did other's reactions affect me, but my own annoyance at the lack of mobility was sure to drive me insane. The sooner my hand healed, the sooner I could use it to literally punch my mother out of my school. She was definitely causing me too much trouble then I could stand to bare at the moment.

Once back at my room, I analysed the mess I had made. There was glass everywhere. And there were even small drops of my blood staining the cream-white carpet. I cursed myself for deciding this was the best form of releasing my anger. This wasn't just a clean-up-and-it-never-happened incident. I was going to have to talk to the school into getting my room a new window. The headmistress was going to have a field-trip with lecturing me. Then lecturing Dimitri on how he had something to do with my behaviour. Which then Dimitri would use that lecture to give me another lecture, repeating and emphasising everything previously in Kirova's lecture.

By the end of it all, the word lecture was going to lose all meaning.

When I reached my dorm I found Dimitri leaning against my door, waiting. When he heard footsteps, he straightened up and looked me over. Instinctively, I discreetly hid my hand.

"Rose."

"Dimitri."

He sighed.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He glared at me, unimpressed with my tone.

"I'm tired and pissed and want to go to bed. What do you want?"

He continued to glare as he spoke, his eyes not wandering from my own. "Your actions towards your mother are disrespectful," he stated.

I narrowed my eyes at him. This was the wrong time for him to mention my mother. "Okay, listen up. I'm going to tell you this once, and I do not want to have to repeat it again. It's quite simple too; it shouldn't be hard to forget. You ready? Listen closely, because I won't be telling you again. – I. Do. Not. Care."

"Rose!"

"No!" I pointed my finger at him. "I don't care how I treat her. And if I did, I would only care negatively. If I'm disrespectful to her, she damn right deserves it!"

He stepped closer to me, "No, Rose! You either need to keep your mouth shut, or listen to what Janine has to say. Because you need to hear the full story before you do something you are going to regret."

I scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like I can keep my mouth shut when she keeps showing up. Trust me; I want nothing to do with her. I wouldn't have to keep my mouth shut if she just kept the hell away from me!"

I winced as I balled my fist up and pushed it against Dimitri's chest. I pulled it back and stretched it, feeling the throbbing sensation return, before cradling it gently to my chest. I looked up at Dimitri, who was eyeing it with furrowed brows. "What happened?"

I mentally cursed at myself for letting him see it. "Nothing. Just some... nothing."

His voice turned low and dangerous, as he kept his gaze on where I hugged my wrist to my chest "Who did this to you?"

"What? Nobody. I told you, it's nothing."

He brought his hands up and gently, yet forcibly, removed my hand and inspected it carefully. I couldn't see directly into his eyes, but I could see enough to gather an angry impression. I winced again as he touched a tender knuckle.

He growled, "Tell me."

"It's nothing. I just fe-"

"Do not feed me that bullshit. You don't fall and find yourself with a million scratches covering your body, and you don't fall and injure yourself like this." His voice, if possible, grew lower, deeper and more menacing with every word. "Tell me who did this to you."

I ripped my hand from his grasp, suppressing a yelp as pain shot up my arm. "I told you, nobody did anything. Leave it alone." I began trying to open my door with only my left hand, rather unsuccessfully.

He wasn't planning to leave it alone, but he dropped it for a moment as he snatched my keys from me and quickly unlocked the door.

I didn't register the fact there was still glass and blood surrounding the very first area that your eyes land when entering my apartment, before it was too late. I stepped into the door before him and tried to shut it quickly, but he was too quick.

He held the door wide open, stalked in, took but a second to access the scene before turning to where I stood, still hovering beside the doorway. He was heaving, heavy breaths seizing his shoulders. His arms hovered beside him, and I swore he was moments from ripping his clothes off and turning green.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened.

"NOW!"

* * *

_**A/N- **__Okay, so... I don't really know how that happened!_

_Send me a little review, and tell me what you think! I, personally, dislike this chapter, so let me know your opinions. :) They mean so much to me!_

_Until next time,_

_Chao! _


	10. CH10: Another Problem

_**A/N- **__Over three months? I'm a bitch. I admit it. And, if school wasn't a factor in my life, I'd give you permission to hurt me. But, I won't let you. Just because, school does come first. But, I've only got two months left!_

_Within that time, I am not even going to suggest I may get a chapter done. The chance is literally at a 0.000000000001%. If you see a chapter before December, you should be jumping in joy, and I will expect a present._

_Anyway, I'll be super busy at the start of December too. But, getting into mid-December on, expect lots-a-love!_

_I'm going to be super sad if I've lost some of your readers over this long time. But, I can't do anything about that. :( And I understand. Thankyou to all that have stuck with me, though. :) I love you all more than I could describe!_

_Sorry for any mistakes, only quickly read over. Kind of a filler, but the last 1500ish words… they good. ;D_

_Read, and enjoy, possibly the last chapter for the rest of the year!_

* * *

Previously-

I didn't register the fact there was still glass and blood surrounding the very first area that your eyes land when entering my apartment, before it was too late. I stepped into the door before him and tried to shut it quickly, but he was too quick.

He held the door wide open, stalked in, took but a second to access the scene before turning to where I stood, still hovering beside the doorway. He was heaving, heavy breaths seizing his shoulders. His arms hovered beside him, and I swore he was moments from ripping his clothes off and turning green.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened.

"NOW!"

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Another Problem**

I winced at the intensity of his words, but I wasn't going to give in. I didn't want to tell him. Besides, it really wasn't anything for him to be concerned about.

"I told you, it's nothing," I almost whispered, as I walked past his fuming body. He followed my movements with his eyes, remaining in the same position, only using a slight shuffle to rotate his body to keep me in his sight. I grabbed my bin and started to pick up the glass with my good hand.

My back was turned to him, but I could still hear his laboured breathing. Not that I needed that to be sure of his presence. I could feel his eyes boring into my back; I could feel his burning rage radiating from him in heat waves. I, myself, could barely breathe.

Trying to ignore him was futile, even though he was barely displaying a distraction. I tried focusing on the, seemingly simple, task before me. Yet, it was becoming increasingly difficult, despite the constant instruction I kept repeating in my head. _Open your hand, grasp pointer and thumb finger around shard of glass, hold it there, move hand to hover over bin, release. Repeat._ My immediate mind was completely occupied, only the deep part of my brain was processing everything else. However, it seemed my body was intact with that area.

Eventually, I gave up. I had barely made any progress with cleaning at all, still knelt on the ground collecting glass, and it felt like hours had passed. He was still there, and he had to leave.

I stood up and took several deep breaths before turning to him. His shoulders still heaved, and he still looked pissed beyond hell.

"Fine. See this glass here, Dimitri?" I gestured around me, watching his eyes continue to blaze, "Put two and two together." His expression didn't falter. "Fist," I balled my hand up and pointed to it. "Punch," I threw a punch in the air. "Window," I pointed to, the now, glassless frame.

"Rose," he growled. With the frequent use of the animalistic sound, it was starting to lose all its intended meaning.

So I growled back, "Dimitri." It sounded like nothing but a young child's attempt at mimicking an aggressive lion or bear's noise. I was purely embarrassed by my lame attempt to out-power him. It, instead, had an adverse effect. It began by a simple change in the intensity of his dark, hooded eyes, then to the twitching of the corner of his mouth, until he threw his head back in a belly-aching laugh.

Okay, so, my action didn't have the desired response, but, it at least it lead to the same outcome – distracting Dimitri.

I couldn't help but laugh myself a good minute into his fit. Besides, it was humorous. Although, at least five minutes through, I began to contemplate his sanity. Maybe he wasn't really laughing at my 'growl', but reacting to his earlier administration of happy pills.

Eventually, his laughing subsided, and clutching his belly, he attempted breathing through his tear-stained cheeks. I simply looked at the odd-ball with a tilt of my head.

"I'm sorry," he chocked. "But what in the world was that?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. But at least it distracted you."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, yet every other feature remained amused, creating an odd and unsettling contradictory expression to his beautiful face. "Right."

There was an uncomfortable silence that hovered between us, for what felt like too long. My mind searched for the right words to say.

"It really was nothing, Dimitri." I didn't know where this over-protective, bearing man came from, but it was really beginning to get on my nerves. I could look after myself. Yes, I often find myself making stupid decisions – current condition of right hand, exhibit A – but I didn't need anyone checking up on me all the time. I spent my entire life surrounded by Strigoi – which so happen to have everyone in the Academy on their toes the entire time; the purpose of being at the Academy in the first place. If everyone could just consider that, then they could discover I was completely capable of looking after myself.

His amused expression completely disappeared, and he ran a frustrated hand over his frustrated face with a sigh. "Rose, I did mean what I said the other day – if you do not find solace in anyone else, I really am going to have to organise some counselling sessions. We really do have some very great, professional counsellors here at Vladimir's. I can assure you – you'll be in great hands. I personally know one of the lady's. Her name is Deirdre, and-"

"Dimitri!" I wailed, my eyes shut tight and my hands covering my ears. Once I could no longer hear his rambling, I opened and removed both slowly. He was looking at me intently, an expression I couldn't decipher. "Stop, okay? I'm not going to go to any counselling. You can organise it with your little Darbra friend all you like. But does not mean I will even consider turning up."

"Deirdre," he corrected. "And you need it, Rose. I'm sure you know that, but I don't think you really _know_ it. Not until you get help."

I turned my head away from him. I was sick of his insistency. I was not going to be getting counselling, no matter how much he declares I'm in, oh, such great need. I would much rather tell Mia all my problems before I set foot in any therapist's office. With the whole sitting in a lounge chair, them sitting at your head, clipboard in hand, while you pour out your heart and soul about your increasingly difficult life while they nod and continuously ask 'how does that make you feel?'. Not a situation I would ever willingly get myself into. Dimitri would have to knock me unconscious and drag me onto the lounge if he ever wanted me there.

He sighed. Another one of those 'I almost give up because you're so damn stubborn' sighs. But he wasn't going to be giving up. Not yet, anyway. "Rose, please. You need it, more than you could ever imagine possible."

I didn't budge.

"I can't imagine how difficult the things you are going through must be... the things you've _been through_. I should have really thought about it in the beginning. I was there to get you out. I saw but a glimce of what it must have been like. Yet, I didn't think... I saw, but I didn't think. Then, at the mall, it dawned on me, but I still didn't think enough. Rose, everything you've been through... God, Rose. You have your moments, but you still stand tall."

I looked over at him, "Dimitri?"

"Yes," he asked, a hint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm still not going to therapy."

He flew his hands around in exasperation. "Do you know how irritating you are? All I want to do is help you! Make it a little less horrible for you to get up every morning. I've been trying to get you help, find closure with your mother, everything! I try and I try, but nothing I ever say can get through to you, can it? All you let me do is train you. That is all. But I want to do so much more to help you. Why won't you let me, Rose? Why _can't_ you let me in?"

I looked back at him and gave him a non-humorous, you-are-an-idiot laugh. "You can give me a million and one of those speeches, Dimitri. It won't change a thing. So, for one last time – Rose plus therapy equals no. Capiche?"

He rubbed his face, clearly annoyed, frustrated, on the verge of giving up. But, as per usual, he didn't. Looking at me one last time, he declared "Later" and walked out of my dorm.

He could believe it all he wanted; 'Later' was not going to happen. Not if I had anything to say about it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was Sunday. A long, horrid, exhausting, event-filled, injury-filled Saturday, and Sunday was finally here. Mason had told me all about the Sunday services, but I had never even thought about religion, yet alone considered the fact whether I believed in any of it. So, I choose not to attend. Although, it would've at least been something to do with my day.

On my way to breakfast, Dimitri found me and informed me that there would be no training on Sunday's and that he organised my window to be fixed – thankfully keeping the information hidden from Kirova, for now. He asked for my dorm key, and told me to keep myself busy until he came and informed me that the reconstruction was complete. How the hell I was supposed to occupy myself for the time being, he couldn't help me with.

I ate breakfast in peace. Everyone else had already risen early for breakfast and headed off to church. The people that were in the cafeteria, however, didn't stare. Not at my arms or wrist anyway. I wore a long-sleeve cardigan over my singlet to hide the scratches, and the sleeves also reached far enough that they could cover to my knuckles. At least for today, I wouldn't be explaining my condition.

I sat for a good fifteen minutes in front of my empty plate, contemplating activities to partake. Unfortunately, I still didn't know the extent of the school, and I knew no one around to ask. Eventually I decided to head to the gym and test my wrist's boundaries.

I slowly went back to my dorm to change my jeans for a comfortable pair of leggings, and headed over to the gym. However, my slowly only turned out to be twenty or so minutes, and I still had so much time to kill. I didn't think twice about the possibility of trying out the punching bag, and searched for another activity. I tried to bench press for two reps, before giving up. I couldn't get a good grip with my right hand; the knuckles throbbing with the effort. I tried multiple other contraptions, most to which I had no clue on how to use, before I completely gave up. Now the track would be getting some attention on this boring Sunday morning.

I spent some time on the track, the slightly colder Spring air an interesting contrast to my steadying warming skin. I slowly increased my speed until I was at a full throttle run. I had only planned on a jog, but the endless flood of problems that filled my mind picked up the tempo. My mother and the endless bought of anger she provided being the primary. The faster my legs pumped, the more powerful I felt, like I could fix any and everything. By the tenth lap, every muscle in my legs burned with the effort, but I couldn't stop. The intensity in my head was overpowering, that I barely felt the strain in my body. My arms were going to swing off, my legs burn into the ground. I was flying across the track in a blur. The next ten steps ahead of me were all I saw. Even then, I doubt any obstacle would have brought me to a halt.

What did stop me were my legs completely caving out, sending me flying, face-first, into the dirt-clad track. Dust filled the air; coughing slicing my burning throat with magnitudes of pain. I heaved through my dry throat; my arms like jelly left me lying on the ground. I ache to the point my mind emptied out. An unintentional outcome, but precisely what I needed. The last thing on my mind was not my mother or wrist or training or Witmoore, but the fiery pain that engulfed my entire body. Followed by an ice cold trickle down my throat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When I woke, I didn't even want to attempt to move. I felt stiff, and an attempt to stretched my arm proved my assumptions – every muscle in my body ached. Clenched up. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. It had similar aspects to my own dorm, yet larger, concluding I was indeed still in the academy. Yet, with who?

"You should try to stretch. It'll hurt at first, but that'll ease up."

Oh, _no_!

"Shutting your eyes is not going to make me vanish."

"But maybe I will."

"I _am_ a renowned Guardian, seen as one of the very best. If you are not going to treat me like your mother, you should at least treat me with respect."

"Exactly, 'seen' as good, not proven as such."

"Rosemarie!"

"Guardian Hathaway."

Janine turned around and took several deep breaths, seemingly composing herself. "I didn't bring you here to fight-"

"Yeah, why did you bring me here in the first place?"

She whipped around, "I watched you pass out on the track."

"You were spying on me?"

"I came to run myself, and watched you over exerting yourself to the point you collapsed."

"I don't need you to look out for me."

"You collapsed! What was I supposed to do? Leave you there until someone else came along?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Rosemarie!"

"Guardian Hathaway!"

"Look, I wanted to talk to you."

"But I don't want to listen."

"You will listen!"

"I _will_ leave!"

"You are in no position to go anywhere."

I began sitting up, wincing as every muscle protested. "I'm going to sure as hell try," I contradicted, gently bringing my legs over the bed. When I thought it was bad, standing up proved a whole other challenge.

"You're going to hurt yourself." She sounded worried.

"Already hurt enough, Janine, can't get much worse than this."

I limped, stumbled, hobbled to the door, leaving my 'worried' 'mother' behind as though I was heading out to a mine-scattered warzone.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was, taking me longer to find my way out of this dorm. I figured it was the visitor's dorm, yet, I was quickly proved wrong.

"Rose?"

I inched myself around just enough to see Dimitri standing in a doorway to my right and, to make matters worse, shirtless.

I stared for a moment too long. "Hey-ey Dimitri," I mumbled, before hobbling around to continue 'walking'. I hissed; attempting to move too fast.

He quickly crossed the hall, placing one hand under my right elbow, and – heart-halting – the other on my waist; shifting some of my weight to his own.

"Dimitri…" I began to protest, lightly shifting my right arm.

"You are in no position to walk – if that's what you call this – all the way to your room."

"I'm fine," I growled.

"It's on the other side of campus. Do you even know where you are right now?"

I stared ahead.

"That's what I thought. C'mon." He started leading me towards the door. I assumed his room. Alone, with Dimitri, in his room when he's wearing no shirt…

Inside, his dorm was a considerable size bigger than mine. He had an extra room – I presumed the bedroom – and his dorm also included a small kitchen within the main area. Whereas my entire dorm consisted only of a bedroom and a small bathroom.

Dimitri, slowly, sat me down on the couch. He bent down in front and began removing my running shoes. "You're in training gear."

I nodded.

"Why are you over this side of the school then?" he asked, looking up at me. I ignored his question as I looked down where he untied my laces. "Rose…"

"I know what you're going to say." I could still see his eyes on me, but I refused to look back.

"What am I going to say?"

"That I need counselling. That you keep finding me in these positions, harmed, and I won't tell you why. That I'm a danger to myself; I'm self-inflicting; suicidal. I need help." There was a pause as he finished removed my shoes.

"Are you?"

I looked up at him; his mask was on, stoic Guardian, avoid of emotion – almost. "No… I mean, I don't mean to be. I just…"

A long pause passed, my heart hammering against my sore chest muscles – hurting.

"Let's talk about it some other time," he suggested. I simply nodded in reply. "Now, what exactly are your injuries?"

I attempted an almost laugh, leading to a cough against my muscles. "Just about every possible muscle in my body is strained. Even my pecs hurt."

He glanced at my 'pecs' for a moment, only just long enough for me to notice, before he continued looking down until he reached my shoes. To keep occupied while he composed himself, he picked them up and placed them at the door. I re-noticed he was shirtless…

"I'm gonna go…" I stood up, proving I was going anything but. "On the other hand," I winced, sitting back down, "this couch is really comfortable."

"I'll give you a massage."

_Yes, PLEASE! Oil me up and rub me 'round! _"Ah, what?"

"I mean, I, ah, could give you a massage, if you want. It'll loosen your muscles. If you want."

The thought of Dimitri's hands all over me, his large, yet graceful fingers unknotting the kinks in my back… It was almost too much. _Almost_.

I could only nod.

He nodded in response. Seemingly lost for a moment, before he slowly walked over. He stopped in front of me, "Turn around. Sideways on the couch." I nodded, obeying, turning to face the left of the couch. He climbed on behind me, stretching his left leg out – catching it between the back of the couch and me. Originally too focused on his chest, I noticed the black jeans that covered his legs. At least I didn't have his bare leg protruding my side.

"Take off your jumper." After doing so, leaving only a spaghetti strapped singlet, he shifted some more, seemingly finding it difficult to get comfortable. He began at my shoulders, laying his large palms upon them. My breath hitched. His slender fingers fell down my collarbone, gracing along my skin.

"Rose," he whispered into my ear, moving my hair over my left shoulder. I mumbled a response. "This may work better if you breathe."

I nodded, taking several deep breathes in until I found a proper rhythm. Once it seemed normal, he began by slowly circling his thumbs into my shoulder blades. He was slow, but firm. It hurt, but just enough. I felt my muscles contract with his movements, slowly easing up. I released a small, shaky moan.

He chuckled, "Am I being too rough?"

I shook my head, "mmmhmmm…"

He laughed again, "Good. Tell me if I am."

I nodded, as he began increasing his pressure and speed, and rotating between working his fingers into the top of my pecs and his thumbs in my shoulder blades. He knew how to give a good massage, that was a given. As I became more relaxed, I began slowly easing back; leaning against his chest. I was so tranquil, I barely realised. He laughed, "This may be easier if you were lying down." I could only manage a mumble in response. Another laugh, "Come with me."

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the door I presumed was his bedroom. I was correct. The bed was unmade, but he quickly corrected it, and instructed me to lie on my stomach. I did so, hesitantly, more aware than I was on the couch. He stood next to the bed, and began, once again, on my shoulders. A moment later, he deemed them loose enough, and moved on. His hands glided down, above the small in my back, and back up. His fingers gripped around my sides as he worked his thumbs up and down my back. I was well aware every time they closed in around my breasts, where he lifted his fingers from my skin, only using his thumbs in my back.

Once satisfied, he moved onto my lower back. I nearly gasped when he lifted the hem of my shirt. He eased it up to my bra-line, gracing the skin so gently, leaving chilly goose bumps in his path. His fingers massaged small circles into my bare skin, leaving my breath an erratic mess. Controlling it was harder than I thought. Occasionally he used his thumbs, the skin on my sides begging him to touch them more.

"Move over," he instructed. After doing so, he climbed onto the bed. He knelt by my feet, leaning forward, he ghosted his fingers along the edge of my leggings, bringing his hands down over my hips and down to my calves. He began on them, plunging hard thumbs into the muscle. He was very rough here, but my calves eased up quickly, and he moved higher up.

He rubbed the back of my thighs first, this time with his knuckles. He slowly worked them around the side, caressing circles while rotating around my legs. I gasped, loudly, when he gripped my thighs with his hands.

His fingers wrapped around the outside, while his thumbs danced in between my legs. I didn't… I couldn't pay attention to the way his hands moved here. I was too distracted by the way he touched me.

Almost hyperventilating, I flipped around, grasping his wrists. "Stop," I ordered with quick shaky breaths.

He stared at me for a moment, slow heaving breathing. He moved up, his legs straddling my body as he hovered above me. His hands were on either side of my face. Trapping me in. He slowly lent down until his face was a breath from mine, his lips a swift movement from mine. One arm rested on his elbow, while the other came down to grace along the top of my shirt, over my breasts. His forceful eyes moved from mine, until they fixated on my lips. Open lips, erecting small tiny breaths.

"Dimitri…" I whispered, a want, need, in my voice.

This broke him from… whatever trance he was in. He stood up. A few moments passed until he spoke. "Does that feel better?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes… I'll go now."

I began to walk past him, but he gripped my bicep. I looked at him over my shoulder. He was looking at my lips again, before he closed his eyes. "Yes, you should go."

I gave him a couple of seconds, but he didn't move. "Dimitri?"

"Roza," he hummed.

My breath hitched at the nickname, but I only let myself be distracted for a moment. "I can't leave if you're holding onto me."

"Sorry." He released my arm. I didn't stop for a single moment. Not until I got back to my dorm, closed the door, and collapsed onto the floor.

Time to welcome another problem.


End file.
